A principal Suspeita
by Lya - love fanfic's
Summary: U.A - Harry Potter jamais tivera o aconchego de um lar até conhecer Gina Weasley e o conforto de seu hotel. Mas Harry tinha como missão secreta descobrir um gênio do crime. E tudo indicava que Gina era o caminho mais curto para se chegar até ele.
1. Capítulo 1

**A Principal Suspeita**

**Capítulo 1**

Tudo o que ele precisava estava na mochila pendurada em seus ombros. Inclusive sua calibre 38. Se tudo fosse bem, não precisaria dela.

Harry tirou um cigarro do maço amassado no bolso da camisa e afastou-se do vento para acendê-lo. Um menino, de uns oito anos, corria alegremente ao longo dos trilhos do trem, ignorando solenemente os chamados da mãe. Harry sentiu uma onda de empatia para com o garoto. Estava bastante frio. O vento que chicoteava em Puget Sound não parecia ser de primavera. Mas a vista era linda. Se ficasse sentado no salão envidraçado, certamente estaria mais aquecido, mas era preciso tirar alguma coisa daquela experiência.

O menino foi agarrado por uma mulher ruiva de bochechas coradas e um nariz que ficava vermelho rapidamente. Harry escutou os dois reclamando um com o outro enquanto ela o arrastava para dentro. Parece que as famílias nunca concordam em nada. Virando-se, reclinou-se no parapeito que acompanhava os trilhos, fumando preguiçosamente, enquanto a barca passava por ilhas que pareciam torrões de açúcar escuro, soltando vapor.

Tinham deixado a linha de prédios de Seattle para trás, apesar das montanhas de Washington ainda configurarem a paisagem, maravilhando e impressionando o observador. Havia uma sensação de solidão ali, apesar do movimento de passageiros caminhando pelo deque ou espreguiçando-se ao longo dos bancos de madeira, para aproveitar as nesgas de sol. Ele preferia a cidade, com sua pressa, suas multidões, sua energia. Seu ar anônimo. Sempre preferira. Pela vida que levava não compreendia de onde vinha a inquietação descontente que sentia, ou por que ela pesava-lhe tanto.

Seu trabalho. Durante o ano anterior inteiro pusera toda a culpa no trabalho. A pressão era uma coisa que ele sempre apreciara, até mesmo gostava. Sempre pensara que a vida sem ela seria extremamente sem graça e sem atrativos. Mas ultimamente isso não fora o suficiente. Mudara-se de um lugar para outro, levando pouca coisa e deixando menos ainda para trás.

Está na hora de descer, pensou, enquanto observava um barco de pesca que passava por perto. Hora de seguir em frente. E fazer o quê?, perguntou-se com desgosto, soprando com força a fumaça do cigarro. Podia ter o próprio negócio. Brincara com essa idéia uma ou duas vezes na vida. Poderia viajar. Sempre percorrera o mundo, mas poderia ser diferente fazer isso como turista.

Uma pessoa aproximou-se do cais com uma câmera de vídeo. Harry virou-se, afastou-se, saiu de seu raio de visão. Provavelmente, era uma precaução desnecessária; mas a reação foi instintiva. Assim como o jeito com que observava tudo, o jeito desligado, que escondia uma prontidão esperta.

Ninguém prestava muita atenção nele, apesar de algumas das mulheres olharem duas vezes. Tinha altura acima da média, com o corpo forte e bem constituído de um boxeador peso-leve jaqueta displicente e os jeans surrados cobriam músculos bem torneados. Não usava chapéu e os cabelos negros e espessos voavam livremente, afastando-se do rosto bronzeado e bonito. Tinha a barba por fazer e um aspecto másculo. Os olhos, de um verde-claro, poderia ter suavizado aquela aparência que parecia dizer "Vá para o inferno", mas eram intensos. Diretos e, naquele momento, entediados.

O que tinha a fazer prometia ser uma rotina lenta e costumeira. Harry ouviu o chamado de descida e pegou a mochila. Rotina ou não, era seu trabalho. Ele o faria, preencheria o relatório e, depois, tiraria algumas semanas para pensar no que faria do resto da vida.

Desembarcou em meio aos outros passageiros. Agora havia um odor forte de flores, que competia com o cheiro marcante da água. As flores cresciam em seu esplendor livre e romântico, muitas delas com botões do tamanho de seu punho. Uma parte dele apreciava a cor e o encanto, mas raramente usou seu tempo para parar e cheirar as rosas.

Carros desciam a rampa e dirigiam-se para suas casas ou para um passeio. Logo que os deques estavam vazios, novos passageiros subiam a bordo e ajeitavam-se para seguir para outras ilhas ou para uma viagem mais longa e fria para a Colúmbia Britânica.

Harry pegou outro cigarro, acendeu-o e olhou casualmente em volta — para os belos jardins floridos, o encantador hotel branco, com restaurante, as placas que davam informações sobre as barcas e sobre os estacionamentos. Agora, era só uma questão de tempo. Ignorou o café do pátio, apesar de ter adorado tomar uma xícara de café, e seguiu o caminho para o estacionamento.

Divisou a van imediatamente, o modelo americano branco e azul com o letreiro Whale Watch Inn pintado no lado. Sua função era convencer-se a entrar na van e, depois, no hotel. Se os detalhes sobre isso fossem decididos, seria um caso de rotina. Se não, encontraria outro meio.

Para disfarçar, abaixou-se para amarrar o cadarço do sapato. Os carros recebiam seus ocupantes, e os passageiros a pé já se encontravam na barca. Não havia mais de 12 veículos agora no estacionamento, incluindo a van. Levou mais um tempo para desabotoar a jaqueta quando viu a mulher.

Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, e não soltos como na foto da ficha. À luz do sol, pareciam ser de um ruivo mais profundo e mais rico. Usava óculos escuros bem grandes, que cobriam metade do rosto, mas ele sabia que não estava enganado. Reconheceu a linha delicada do queixo, o nariz pequeno e reto, a boca cheia e bem-feita.

A informação que ele obtivera era detalhada. Tinha l,70m, pesava 55 quilos e possuía uma constituição pequena, porém atlética. Estava vestida casualmente — jeans, suéter tricotada creme sobre uma blusa azul,.Os jeans estavam enfiados em botas de arremate de lona, e brincos delicados de cristal pendiam das orelhas.

Ela caminhava decidida, com as chaves balançando em uma das mãos, e uma bolsa grande de lona pendurada no outro ombro. Não havia um convite sensual em seu andar, mas chamaria a atenção de qualquer homem. Passadas largas e firmes, um balanço sutil dos quadris, cabeça empinada, olhar direto à frente.

Sim, qualquer homem a perceberia, pensou Harry, enquanto jogava o cigarro longe. E pensou que ela devia saber disso.

Esperou até ela chegar à van antes de começar a andar em sua direção.

Gina parou de cantarolar a Nona Sinfonia de Beethoven, olhou para o pneu da frente à direita e xingou. Como pensasse que ninguém a estaria olhando, chutou-o e, em seguida, foi para a traseira da van, para pegar o macaco.

— Está com problemas?

Ela levou um susto e parou, quase deixando o macaco cair sobre o pé, em seguida, virou-se.

Um cliente chato, foi o que Gina pensou, quando olhou para Harry, cujos olhos estavam apertados por estar de frente para o sol. Uma das mãos segurava a alça da mochila e a outra estava enfiada no bolso. Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração para ver se ainda estava batendo, e sorriu.

— Sim, o pneu furou. Acabei de deixar uma família de quatro pessoas na barca, dois dos quais têm menos de seis anos e são fortes candidatos a um reformatório. Meus nervos estão em frangalhos, o encanador está esperando na unidade seis e meu auxiliar acabou de ganhar na loteria. Muito prazer.

A ficha não dizia que sua voz parecia café com leite, daquele tipo escuro e rico que só se toma em Nova Orleans. Ele observou esse fato, arquivou-o na mente e olhou para o pneu furado.

— Quer que eu troque para você?

Gina poderia ter trocado o pneu sozinha, mas não era mulher de recusar uma ajuda quando esta lhe era oferecida. Além disso, com certeza ele seria mais rápido e parecia precisar dos cinco dólares que ela lhe daria.

— Obrigada. — Entregou-lhe o macaco e, em seguida, tirou um pacote de drops de limão da bolsa. O pneu deveria roubar o tempo que ela pensara ter para o almoço. — Você acabou de chegar pela barca?

— Sim. — Ele não ligava muito para conversas inúteis, mas sabia usá-la, assim como sua simpatia, tão adequadamente quanto usava o macaco. — Andei viajando por aí. Pensei em passar algum tempo em Orcas, para ver se via alguma baleia.

— Pois veio ao lugar certo. Vi um cardume ontem da minha janela. — Disse isso e reclinou-se sobre a van, para apreciar o sol. Enquanto ele trabalhava, ela observava-lhe as mãos. Fortes, competentes, ligeiras. Sempre admirara quem conseguia fazer bem um trabalho ainda que simples. — Você está de férias?

— Só estou viajando. Aceito trabalhos estranhos aqui e ali. Sabe de alguém que esteja precisando de ajuda?

— Talvez. — Franzindo os lábios, ela estudou-o enquanto ele tirava o pneu furado. Ele endireitou-se, mantendo uma das mãos sobre o pneu. — Que tipo de trabalho?

— Uma coisa aqui e outra ali. Onde está o estepe?

— Estepe? — Percebeu que olhar para os olhos dele por mais de dez segundos era como ser hipnotizada.

— O pneu! — O canto da boca contorceu-se em um ligeiro sorriso. — Vai precisar de um que não esteja furado.

— Ah, certo. O estepe. — Sacudindo a cabeça para sua própria tolice, foi pegá-lo. — Está ali atrás. — Virou-se e esbarrou nele. — Desculpe.

Ele colocou a mão em seu braço para ampará-la. Ficaram por um instante à luz do sol, franzindo os olhos um para o outro.

— Está tudo bem. Eu pego.

Quando ele subiu na van, Gina suspirou profundamente. Os nervos estavam mais em frangalhos do que ela imaginara ser possível.

— Oh, cuidado com... — Ela sorriu quando Harry sentou-se nos calcanhares para tirar os restos de um pirulito de cereja do joelho. O sorriso foi espontâneo e tão rico quanto sua voz. — Desculpe. Um suvenir da ilha das Orcas, de Jimmy "O Destruidor" McCarthy, um delinqüente de cinco anos de idade.

— Eu preferia uma camiseta.

— Sim, quem não preferiria? — Gina ajudou-o a tirar o pirulito pegajoso, embrulhou-o em um lenço de papel amarrotado e jogou-o dentro da bolsa. — Somos um estabelecimento familiar — explicou, quando ele saiu com o estepe. — Quase todos gostam de ter crianças por perto mas, de vez em quando, encontra-se um par como Jimmy e Judy, os gêmeos e, então, pensa-se em transformar o local em uma estação de serviços. Você gosta de crianças?

Ele levantou os olhos para ela, enquanto colocava o pneu no lugar.

— De uma distância segura.

Ela riu, apreciando a resposta.

— De onde você é?

— St. Louis. — Poderia ter escolhido uma dúzia de lugares. Não sabia dizer por que escolhera dizer a verdade. — Mas não vou muito lá.

— Família?

— Não.

O jeito como ele falou aguçou a curiosidade de Gina. Ela não invadiria a privacidade de ninguém, assim como não jogaria o resto do pirulito no chão.

— Eu nasci aqui mesmo em Orcas. Todo ano digo para mim mesma que vou tirar seis meses para viajar. Para qualquer lugar. — Encolheu os ombros, enquanto ele apertava as últimas porcas do pneu.— Nunca consigo fazer isso direito. De qualquer maneira, isto aqui é lindo. Se não tiver nenhum projeto a cumprir, talvez fique mais tempo por aqui do que planejou.

— Talvez. — E levantou-se para guardar o macaco. — Se encontrar um trabalho e um lugar para ficar.

Gina não considerou seu ato como um impulso. Tinha estudado, medido e considerado o rapaz por quase 15 minutos. A maioria das entrevistas de trabalho levam mais tempo. Ele tinha costas fortes e olhos inteligentes, ainda que desconcertantes, e o estado da mochila e dos sapatos indicavam que ele não se encontrava na melhor das sortes. Tinha sido ensinada a ajudar qualquer pessoa que necessitasse. E se pudesse resolver um de seus problemas mais imediatos e difíceis ao mesmo tempo...

— Você é bom em trabalhos manuais? — perguntou. Ele olhou para ela, incapaz de evitar que a mente tomasse o caminho desejado.

— Sim. Sou muito bom.

A sobrancelha de Gina, assim como a pressão, subiu ligeiramente, quando ouviu a resposta rápida.

— Quero dizer, com instrumentos. Martelo, serra, furadeira. Entende um pouco de carpintaria, de consertos domésticos?

— Claro. — Ia ser fácil, muito fácil. Ele se perguntou por que sentia aquela ligeira culpa, com a qual não estava acostumado.

— Como eu disse, meu auxiliar ganhou na loteria, uma grande soma. Foi para o Havaí estudar biquínis e comer poi com muita pimenta. Desejei muita sorte para ele, só que estávamos no meio da reconstrução da ala oeste — acrescentou, apontando para a logotipo da van. — Se você sabe lidar com ripas e pintura de parede, posso lhe dar casa e comida e mais cinco dólares por hora.

— Parece que resolvemos o problema dos dois.

— Ótimo. — Ela ofereceu-lhe a mão. — Sou Gina Weasley.

— Potter — disse, apertando a mão da moça. — Harry Potter.

— Certo, Harry. — E abriu toda a porta do carro. — Pode entrar.

Ela não lhe parecia crédula, pensou Harry enquanto se acomodava no banco ao lado dela. Mas então ele soube — melhor do que a maioria — , isso parecia-lhe decepcionante. Ele estava exatamente onde tinha desejado estar, e não teve de apelar para uma música e uma dança. Acendeu um cigarro logo que ela saiu do estacionamento.

— Meu avô construiu o hotel em 1938 — disse ela, abrindo a janela.— Acrescentou alguma coisa a ele algumas vezes durante estes anos, mas ainda continua sendo um hotel. Não podemos chamá-lo de um resort, mesmo nas brochuras de publicidade. Espero que esteja procurando alguma coisa remota.

— Isso me serve.

— Para mim, também. A maior parte do tempo. — Rapaz falante, ela pensou, sorrindo ligeiramente. Mas assim estava bem. Ela poderia falar o suficiente pelos dois. — Estamos no começo da temporada, portanto o hotel não está lotado. — Apoiou o cotovelo na janela aberta e retomou alegremente a conversa. A luz do sol refletia-se em seus brincos, formando belas cores. — Você vai ter bastante tempo livre para passear. A vista do monte _Constitution_ é realmente espetacular. Ou, se preferir, as trilhas para caminhada são ótimas.

— Pensei que poderia passar algum tempo na Colúmbia Britânica.

— Isso é fácil. Pegue a barca para Sidney. Nós temos vários grupos de excursões para todos os lados.

— Nós?

— O hotel. Meu avô, construiu meia dúzia de cabanas nos anos 1960. Damos um desconto especial para grupos. Podem alugar as cabanas e ter o café-da-manhã e o jantar incluídos. São um pouco rústicas, mas os turistas gostam muito delas. Temos aproximadamente um grupo por semana. Durante a temporada, pode triplicar.

Ela virou o carro, e entrou em uma estrada cheia de curvas e manteve a velocidade em 80 quilômetros.

Harry já sabia as respostas, mas sabia também que pareceria estranho se não fizesse as perguntas. — Você dirige o hotel?

— Sim. Tenho trabalhado por lá, em idas e vindas durante tanto tempo que já nem me lembro direito. Quando meu avô morreu, faz alguns anos, assumi a direção. — Fez uma pausa; ainda doía e ela acreditava que doeria sempre. — Ele o adorava. Não só o local, mas a idéia de conhecer gente nova todos os dias, fazer com que ficassem confortáveis, passando a descobri-los.

— Imagino que está indo de vento em popa.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Nós nos viramos. — Passaram por uma curva, onde a floresta dava lugar a uma ampla extensão de água azul. A curva da ilha era nítida, lançando-se para a frente e recolhendo-se em sombras contrastantes de um verde profundo e de marrom. Algumas casas pareciam penduradas nos penhascos adiante. Um barco, com velas brancas enfunadas, navegava com o vento, cortando o espelho d'água. — Existem vistas como esta por toda a volta da ilha. Elas nos surpreendem, mesmo quando somos moradores daqui.

— E o cenário é bom para os negócios.

Ela franziu ligeiramente a testa.

— Mal não faz— disse e olhou de volta para ele. — Está mesmo interessado em ver baleias?

— Pareceu-me uma boa idéia, já que estou aqui. Ela parou a van e apontou para os penhascos.

— Se você tem paciência e bons binóculos, lá em cima é um ótimo lugar. Nós as vimos do hotel, como eu disse. Mesmo assim, se quiser ver melhor, é bom ir de barco. — Como ele não fez o menor comentário, ela ligou a van outra vez. Ele a estava deixando nervosa, ela percebeu. Parecia não estar olhando nem para a água, nem para a floresta, mas para ela.

Harry olhou para as mãos dela. Fortes, competentes, não eram mãos sem personalidade, concluiu, apesar de os dedos começarem a tamborilar nervosamente no volante. Ela continuou a dirigir depressa, levando a van decididamente por entre os obstáculos encontrados no caminho. Outro carro aproximou-se. Sem diminuir a velocidade, Gina fez um aceno para a motorista.

— Era Lori, uma de nossas garçonetes. Ela trabalha em um turno mais cedo, para poder voltar para casa quando os filhos retornam da escola. Geralmente temos uma equipe de dez pessoas, que é aumentada em cinco ou seis para trabalho temporário durante o verão.

Rodearam a curva seguinte, e o hotel ficou visível. Era exatamente o que ele esperava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era mais charmoso do que nas fotos que tinham lhe mostrado. Era de um branco perfeito, com contornos de um azul aguado em torno das janelas em arco e ovais. Havia delicados torreões, caminhos estreitos e um amplo pórtico. Um gramado levava diretamente para a água, onde podia ser visto um deque, amarrado a ele, um barco a motor, que balançava preguiçosamente ao sabor da corrente.

Um moinho de roda despejava água em um lago raso, que ficava ao lado do hotelzinho, fazendo um ruído musical. Para o lado oeste, onde o bosque começava a ficar mais espesso, ele pôde divisar uma das cabanas de que ela havia falado. Havia flores por toda parte.

— Temos um lago maior nos fundos. — Gina levou o carro para o lado e estacionou em um pequeno terreno de cascalhos junto ao lago, que já estava meio cheio. — É aqui que mantemos as trutas. A trilha nos leva para as cabanas 1, 2 e 3. Depois, bifurca-se, dando para a 4, 5 e 6. — Ela desceu do carro e esperou que ele se juntasse a ela. — A maioria das pessoas usa a entrada dos fundos. Posso mostrar-lhe tudo mais tarde, se quiser, mas antes vou levá-lo a seu quarto.

— É um lugar bonito — disse ele, quase sem pensar e falava sério. Havia duas cadeiras de balanço no terraço dos fundos além de uma cadeira de vime que precisava ter a pintura branca retocada. Harry virou-se para apreciar o que um hóspede teria visto do lugar vazio. Parte de uma floresta, parte das águas, e tudo muito bonito. Repousante. Muito receptiva. Pensou na pistola que estava em sua mochila. As aparências, pensou de novo, podiam ser enganadoras.

Com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas, Gina observava-o. Ele parecia mais estar absorto do que observando. Era um pensamento estranho, mas teria jurado que, se alguém perguntasse a ele para descrever o hotel dali a seis meses, seria capaz de fazê-lo, até o último detalhe.

Então, virou-se para ela e a sensação permanecia, só que mais pessoal agora, mais intensa. A brisa acariciou-os, balançando as folhas novas que pendiam dos caules.

— Você é artista? — perguntou ela, abruptamente.

— Não. — Ele sorriu e a mudança em seu rosto foi rápida e encantadora. — Por quê?

— Só imaginei. — Você precisa ter cuidado com esse sorriso, decidiu Gina. Ele fazia com que as pessoas se sentissem relaxadas, e ela duvidava que fosse um homem perto do qual não se deveria relaxar nunca.

As portas duplas de vidro abriram-se para um aposento grande e arejado, cheirando a lavanda e a fumaça de madeira. Havia dois sofás longos e macios e um par de poltronas super estofadas, junto de uma enorme lareira de pedra, onde a lenha queimava. Antigüidades estavam espalhadas por toda a sala— uma escrivaninha com cadeira, um trio de tinteiros antigos, um chapeleiro de carvalho e um bufê, com portas entalhadas e brilhantes. Encaixada em um canto havia uma pianola com teclas amareladas, e duas janelas amplas e arqueadas, que dominavam a parede oposta, davam a impressão de que a água fazia parte da decoração da sala. Em uma mesa perto deles, duas mulheres jogavam preguiçosamente uma partida de _Scrabble_.

— Quem está vencendo hoje? — perguntou Gina. As duas levantaram os olhos. E sorriram.

— Está empatado. — A mulher da direita afofou os cabelos quando viu Harry. Tinha idade suficiente para ser avó dele, mas tirou rapidamente os óculos e endireitou as costas. — Não sabia que você ia trazer outro hóspede, querida.

— Nem eu — Gina disse, e colocou mais lenha no fogo. — Harry Potter, Sra. Sibila e Sra. Minerva.

Seu sorriso voltou aos lábios, desta vez suave.

— Senhoras.

— Potter. — A Sra. Sibila recolocou os óculos para ver melhor. — Nós não conhecemos um Potter uma vez, Minerva?

— Não que eu me lembre. — Minerva, sempre pronta a flertar, continuava sorrindo para Harry, apesar de, para ela, ele não passar de um borrão. — Já esteve aqui no hotel antes, Sr. Potter?

— Não, senhora. Esta é minha primeira vez em San Juan.

— Está convidado para uma partida. — Minerva soltou um pequeno suspiro. Era uma pena o que os anos faziam. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que homens bonitos e jovens beijavam sua mão e convidavam-na para dar um passeio. Agora, chamavam-na de senhora. Ela voltou sua atenção para o jogo.

— Estas senhoras vêm ao hotel há mais tempo do que consigo me lembrar— Gina disse para Harry, enquanto guiava-o por um corredor. — São adoráveis, mas devo preveni-lo sobre a Srta. Minerva. Disseram que ela tinha uma certa reputação em sua época, e que ainda não pode tirar os olhos de um homem atraente.

— Vou me cuidar.

— Tenho a impressão de que você sempre faz isso. — Ela pegou um conjunto de chaves e abriu a porta. — Esta porta leva à ala oeste. — Ela avançou por outro corredor, rápida e eficiente. — Como pode ver, a restauração já estava bem avançada quando George achou seu pote de ouro. O rodapé foi arrancado. — Apontou para as pilhas arrumadas de madeira ao longo das paredes pintadas e frescas. — As portas ainda precisam ser terminadas e os enfeites originais estão naquela caixa.

Tirou os óculos escuros e jogou-os dentro da bolsa. Então pela primeira vez conseguir ver os olhos dela. Olhou para eles como se examinasse o trabalho feito por George.

— Quantos quartos?

— Temos dois de solteiro, um de casal e uma suíte familiar nesta ala, todos em vários estágios de desordem. — Ela afastou a porta, que estava apoiada contra a parede e entrou no quarto. — Você pode ficar com este aqui. É o que está mais próximo de estar pronto nesta ala.

Era um quarto pequeno e claro. O vidro da janela era encaixado em molduras de aço e dava para o moinho. A cama estava sem lençóis e o chão, nu, precisando de reparos. Papel de parede, obviamente novo, cobria as paredes do teto até o encosto de uma cadeira branca. Abaixo dali, a parede também estava nua.

— Não parece muito bom, no momento — comentou Gina.

— Está ótimo. — Ele já passara por locais que fariam aquele quartinho parecer uma suíte do Waldorf.

Automaticamente, ela verificou o armário e o banheiro, fazendo uma lista mental do que era necessário.

— Pode começar por aqui, se isto o deixar mais confortável. Você é quem decide. George tinha o próprio sistema. Nunca o compreendi, mas, geralmente, conseguia fazer o que se propunha.

Ele enfiou os polegares nos bolsos da frente do jeans. — Você tem um plano de jogo?

— Com certeza.

Gina passou os 30 minutos seguintes levando-o para percorrer a ala e explicando exatamente o que queria. Harry escutava, comentava pouco e estudava as cercanias. Sabia pelos esquemas que estudara que o plano do solo desta seção espelhava o mesmo da ala leste. Sua posição ali lhe daria um acesso fácil ao andar principal e ao resto do hotel.

Mas teria que trabalhar, riu para si mesmo, enquanto olhava para as paredes semi-terminadas e as latas de tinta. Mas considerava isso um pequeno bônus. Trabalhar com as mãos era uma coisa que ele gostava de fazer e para a qual teve muito tempo no passado.

Ela era bastante precisa em suas instruções. Uma mulher que sabia o que queria e que pretendia obtê-lo. Ele admirava isso. Não teve a menor dúvida de que ela seria muito boa no que fizesse, fosse dirigir um hotel... ou outra coisa qualquer.

— O que fica lá em cima? — perguntou, apontando para um lance de escadas no final do corredor.

— Meus aposentos. Vamos pensar neles depois que os quartos dos hóspedes estiverem terminados. — Sacudiu as chaves, enquanto os pensamentos voavam para vários assuntos diferentes. — Então, o que achou?

— Do quê?

— Do trabalho.

— Você tem ferramentas?

— No galpão, do outro lado do estacionamento.

— Posso cuidar disto.

— Sim. — Gina entregou as chaves para ele. Tinha certeza de que poderia. Estavam parados no hall octogonal da suíte familiar. Estava vazia, a não ser por materiais de construção e latas de tinta. E estava silencioso. Ela percebeu então, repentinamente, que estavam muito próximos um do outro e que não ouvia o menor ruído. Sentindo-se tola, tirou uma chave do chaveiro.

— Vai precisar disto.

— Obrigado. — E colocou-a no bolso.

Ela respirou profundamente, perguntando-se por que se sentia como se tivesse dando um longo passo de olhos fechados.

— Você já almoçou?

— Não.

— Vou levá-lo até a cozinha. Mae vai preparar um almoço para você. — E encaminhou-se para a porta, um pouco apressada demais. Queria escapar logo daquela sensação estranha de estar completamente sozinha com ele. E desamparada. Gina moveu os ombros incomodada. Que pensamento bobo, disse para si mesma. Nunca tinha estado desamparada. Mesmo assim, soltou um suspiro aliviado quando fechou a porta atrás deles.

Levou-o para o andar de baixo, passando pelo hall vazio e entrando na grande sala de jantar, decorada em tom pastel. Lá, havia pequenos vasos leitosos em cada mesa, cheios de flores frescas. Grandes janelas abriam-se para uma vista da água, e como que para insistir no mesmo tema, um aquário tinha sido construído na parede sul.

Parou ali por um instante, examinando toda a sala, até ficar satisfeita por ver que as mesas estavam perfeitamente postas para o jantar. Então, empurrou a porta de vaivém que dava para a cozinha.

— Pois eu digo que precisa de mais manjericão.

— E eu digo que não.

— Faça o que fizer — Gina murmurou para ele —, nunca concorde com nenhuma delas. Senhoras — disse, usando o melhor sorriso — , eu lhes trouxe um homem faminto.

A mulher que estava junto da panela segurou no ar uma colher que pingava. A melhor maneira de descrevê-la seria ampla — rosto, quadris, mãos. Fez uma análise rápida de Harry, examinando-o de cima a baixo.

— Então, sente-se — disse, apontando com o polegar para uma mesa longa de madeira.

— Mae Jenkins, Harry Potter.

— Senhora.

— E Dolores Rumsey. — A outra mulher segurava um vidro de ervas. Era tão estreita quanto Mae era larga. Depois de cumprimentar Harry com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, ela dirigiu-se para a panela.

— Afaste-se dela — Mae ordenou — e sirva frango frito para o homem.

Resmungando, Dolores foi pegar um prato.

— Harry vai retomar o trabalho de onde George parou — Gina explicou. — Ele vai ficar na ala oeste.

— Você não é daqui. — Mae olhou de novo para ele, do jeito que ele imaginava que uma babá olharia para uma criança pequena e levada.

— Não.

Ela fungou e serviu-lhe café.

— Acho que está precisando de comida decente.

— Vai ter aqui — Gina intrometeu-se, representando o papel de pacificadora. Estremeceu ligeiramente quando Dolores jogou um prato de frango frio e salada de batatas na frente de Harry.

— Precisava de mais manjericão. — Dolores fixou o olhar nele, como se o desafiasse a dizer o contrário. — Ela não quer me ouvir.

Harry decidiu que a melhor política seria sorrir para ela e manter a boca cheia. Antes que Mae pudesse responder, a porta abriu-se outra vez.

— Será que um homem pode tomar uma xícara de café aqui? O homem parou e lançou um olhar curioso para Harry.

— Bob Mullins, este é Harry Potter. Eu o contratei para terminar a ala oeste. Bob é um dos meus vários braços-direitos.

— Bem vindo a bordo. — Dirigiu-se para o fogão para servir-se de café, colocando bastante açúcar, enquanto Mae mostrava a língua para ele. O gosto pelo açúcar não parecia afetá-lo em nada. Era alto, talvez mais de l,80m, e não pesava mais do que uns 80 quilos. Os cabelos castanho-claros eram cortados curtos, na altura das orelhas, e estavam penteados para trás da testa larga.

— Você é do leste? — Bob perguntou entre goles de café.

— A leste daqui.

— Muito bem.— Sorriu, quando Mae bateu-lhe na mão para afastá-lo do fogão.

— Você resolveu aquele caso com o verdureiro? — perguntou Gina.

— Está tudo cuidado. Telefonaram para você enquanto esteve fora. E precisa assinar alguns papéis.

— Vou fazer isso. — Ela consultou o relógio de pulso. — Agora. — Olhou para Harry. — Vou estar no escritório ao lado do hall, se quiser saber de mais alguma coisa.

— Está tudo certo.

— Muito bem. — Ela estudou-o por mais um momento. Não conseguia compreender como ele podia estar em um aposento com outras quatro pessoas e parecer tão sozinho. — Até logo.

Harry fez um longo passeio de reconhecimento pelo hotel antes de começar a pegar os instrumentos para a ala oeste. Viu um jovem casal, possivelmente recém-casados, abraçados perto do lago. Um homem e um menino jogavam bola em um pequeno campo de basquete de concreto. As senhoras, foi o que ele pensou, tinham largado o jogo para sentarem-se na varanda e discutir sobre o jardim. Parecendo exaustos, uma família de quatro pessoas entrou em uma espécie de trailer e dirigiu-se para as cabanas. Um homem com um boné caminhava pelo píer com uma câmera de vídeo no ombro.

Os pássaros cantavam nas árvores, e ouvia-se o som distante de um barco a motor. Havia também o som de um bebê chorando fortemente, e as notas de uma sonata de Mozart ao piano.

Se ele mesmo não tivesse colhido as informações, juraria que estava no lugar errado.

Escolheu a suíte familiar e começou a trabalhar, perguntando-se quanto tempo levaria para chegar aos aposentos de Gina.

Sentia um certo bem-estar ao trabalhar com as mãos. Duas horas passaram-se e ele relaxou um pouco. Uma olhada no relógio de pulso fez com que decidisse fazer outra viagem desnecessária até o galpão. Gina mencionara que o vinho seria servido, no que ela chamava de sala de reuniões, todas as tardes às cinco horas. Não faria mal nenhum dar outra olhada de perto em todos os hóspedes.

Dirigiu-se para lá, mas resolveu parar na porta de seu quarto. Ouvira alguma coisa, algum movimento. Cuidadosamente, passou pela porta e examinou o quarto vazio.

Cantarolando baixinho, Gina saía do banheiro, onde havia colocado toalhas limpas. Desdobrou os lençóis e começou a arrumar a cama.

— O que está fazendo?

Com um grito abafado, ela tropeçou e sentou-se na cama para recuperar o fôlego.

— Meu Deus, Harry, não faça isso.

Ele entrou no quarto, observando-a com os olhos semicerrados.

— Perguntei o que você estava fazendo.

— Não parece óbvio? — disse ela e bateu a mão na pilha de lençóis.

— É você quem faz o serviço de arrumadeira?

— De tempos em tempos. — Já recuperada, ela se endireitou e alisou o lençol sobre a cama. — Há sabonete e toalhas no banheiro — ela disse e depois entortou a cabeça —, acho que está precisando. — Esticou o lençol superior com habilidade. — Tem estado ocupado?

— Esse foi o trato.

Com um murmúrio de concordância, enfiou os cantos dos lençóis nos pés da cama, como lembrava-se de ver a avó fazer.

— Coloquei um travesseiro e um cobertor extras no armário. — Ela moveu-se de um lado da cama para o outro, apreciando o que fizera, e ele a admirava com a simples apreciação masculina. Não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez em que vira alguém arrumar uma cama. Isso provocava-lhe pensamentos que ele não podia dar-se ao luxo de ter. Pensamentos do que poderia acontecer, confundir todas as coisas de novo, com ela.

— Você nunca pára?

— É o que dizem de mim.— Estendeu uma colcha branca de casal na cama. — Estamos esperando uma excursão para amanhã, portanto estamos todos um pouco atarefados.

— Amanhã?

— Sim. Pela primeira barca de Sidney. — Afofou os travesseiros, satisfeita. — Se você...

Interrompeu-se, quando se virou e quase caiu por cima dele. As mãos de Harry instintivamente foram para os quadris dela, enquanto as dela abraçavam seus ombros. Um abraço — não planejado, não desejado e chocantemente íntimo.

Ela era esbelta por baixo daquele suéter longa e larga, ele descobriu, até mais esbelta do que um homem poderia esperar. E os olhos eram mais castanhos do que tinham o direito de ser, maiores, mais suaves. Seu cheiro era o mesmo do hotel, um cheiro de uma combinação bem-vinda de lavanda e madeira. Atraído pelo cheiro, continuou abraçando-a, apesar de saber que não devia.

— Se eu o quê? — Os dedos abriram-se sobre os quadris de Gina, puxando-a um pouco mais para junto de si. Ele viu a confusão em seus olhos; a reação dela atraía-o ainda mais.

Ela se esquecera de tudo. Só conseguia olhá-lo, quase tonta pelas sensações que perpassavam por seu corpo. Involuntariamente, os dedos enroscaram-se na camisa dele. Deu-se conta de sua força, uma força implacável com um grande potencial para a violência. E o fato de isso excitá-la deixou-a sem fala.

— Você quer alguma coisa? — murmurou ele.

— O quê?

Ele pensou em beijá-la, em colar os lábios com força nos dela, em abraçá-la mais forte. Apreciaria o gosto, a paixão momentânea.

— Perguntei se você queria alguma coisa. — Lentamente, correu as mãos para cima, sob a suéter, chegando à cintura dela.

O choque do calor, a pressão dos dedos trouxeram-na de volta.

— Não. — E começou a afastar-se, descobrindo que estava rígida, e lutando contra um pânico crescente. Antes que conseguisse falar novamente, ele a soltara. Desapontamento. Aquela era uma reação estranha, pensou, no momento em que por pouco não fora queimada.

— Eu estava... — Respirou profundamente e esperou que os nervos em frangalhos se recuperassem. — Eu ia perguntar se você encontrou tudo que precisava.

Seus olhos não se afastaram dos dela.

— Parece que sim.

Ela apertou os lábios para umedecê-los.

— Ótimo. Tenho muito que fazer, portanto, vou deixá-lo trabalhar.

Ele segurou-lhe o braço antes que ela pudesse afastar-se. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia, mas ele desejava tocá-la outra vez.

— Obrigado pelas toalhas.

— De nada.

Observou enquanto ela quase corria para fora, sabendo que seus nervos estavam tão abalados quanto os dele. Pensativamente pegou um cigarro. Não conseguia lembrar-se de nem uma vez em que estivera fora de seu equilíbrio tão facilmente. E, certamente, não por uma mulher que nada fizera além de olhar para ele. Ele sempre tivera o hábito de manter os pés bem colados ao chão.

Poderia ser vantajoso para ele aproximar-se dela, jogar com a reação que percebera que ela havia sentido. Ignorando uma onda de desgosto consigo mesmo, riscou um fósforo.

Tinha um trabalho a fazer. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de pensar em Gina Weasley como alguma coisa mais do que um meio para alcançar um fim.

Aspirou a fumaça, amaldiçoando a dor forte que sentiu no estômago.

_****** Nota da autora:**_

**Voltei!!!! Não ia agüentar de saudade desse meu mundinho do Universo Alternativo!!! Essa é fic é meio "quente" então já aviso logo pra quem não curte muito! Também é uma adaptação! **

**O capítulo tá gingante né?? Se tiver grande demais por favor me falem que o próximo vem menorzinho!!! Espero que gostem de verdade! Aguardo os coments/opiniões/reviews!!!! **

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam "A imagem do amor"! Adorei a participação de vocês!!! **

**Beijocas e pipocas!!**

***_Lya_Love**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

O dia mal começara a raiar e o céu para leste estava fantástico. Harry parou na extremidade da estrada estreita, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos traseiros da calça. Apesar de raramente ter tempo para admirar o dia, apreciava manhãs como esta, quando o ar era fresco e surpreendentemente claro. Era possível respirar ali e, se ele pudesse se dar ao luxo, adoraria esvaziar a mente e simplesmente sentir aquele dia magnífico.

Prometera a si mesmo 30 minutos, 30 minutos solitários e tranqüilizantes. O sol que nascia empurrava as formações de nuvens, transformando-as em formas de cores vividas e extraordinárias. Formas de sonho. Considerou a idéia de acender um cigarro, mas em seguida rejeitou-a. Naquele momento, desejava somente apreciar a frescura do ar daquela manhã, temperado pelo mar.

Ouvia-se um cachorro latindo à distância, um fraco latido, que apenas acrescentava um toque doméstico ao ambiente. Gaivotas, que saíram para a refeição matinal, faziam seu vôo rasante sobre a superfície da água, cortando o silêncio com pios solitários. A fragrância das flores, numa celebração à primavera, era trazida delicadamente pela brisa suave.

Perguntou-se por que tinha tanta certeza de preferir a correria e o barulho das cidades.

Enquanto estava parado lá, viu um alce sair de dentro do bosque e levantar a cabeça para cheirar o ar. Isso era a liberdade, ele pensou abruptamente. Conhecer seu lugar e estar feliz com ele. A fêmea do alce também saiu do bosque, escolhendo delicadamente o caminho em direção do capim mais alto. Atrás dela, veio um alegre filhote. De pé, contra o vento, Harry observou-os alimentando-se.

Estava inquieto. Mesmo tentando absorver e aceitar a paz em torno de si, sentia a impaciência e a luta que atravessava. Ali não era seu lugar. Ele não tinha um lugar. Este era um dos aspectos que o tornava tão perfeito para seu serviço. Sem raízes, sem família, sem mulher esperando por sua volta. E era assim que desejava as coisas.

Mas sentiu uma satisfação enorme quando executava o trabalho de carpintaria no dia anterior, ao deixar sua marca em alguma coisa que permaneceria para sempre. Melhor ainda para seu disfarce, pensou. Se demonstrasse alguma habilidade e cuidado no trabalho, seria aceito mais facilmente.

E já tinha sido aceito.

Ela confiava nele. Dera-lhe um teto, uma refeição e um trabalho, pensando que ele precisava dos três. Ela não parecia ter o mínimo de malícia. Algo surgira entre os dois na noite anterior, apesar de ela nada ter feito para provocá-lo. Ela não tinha intenção apesar de ele saber que todas as mulheres eram capazes disso desde o nascimento — de demonstrar um convite silencioso, que poderia ou não ter intenção de manter.

Simplesmente olhara para ele, e tudo o que sentia transparecera quase que ridiculamente em seus olhos.

Não podia pensar nela como mulher. Muito menos pensar nela como SUA mulher.

Sentiu novamente a necessidade forte de fumar , e, desta vez, reprimiu-a deliberadamente. Se havia uma coisa que se desejasse com muita força, o melhor seria vencer esse desejo. A partir do momento em que sucumbisse a essa vontade, perderia o autocontrole.

Desejara Gina. Por um instante breve e absurdo, a tinha desejado no dia anterior. Um erro bastante sério. Bloqueara aquela vontade, mas ela continuava a emergir para a superfície — quando a ouvira seguir pela ala à noite, quando ouvira o som de Chopin, tocado suavemente, descendo escada abaixo, vindo do quarto dela. E, novamente, no meio da noite, quando acordara com aquele silêncio total do campo, pensando nela, imaginando-a.

Mas ele não tinha tempo para desejos. Em outro lugar, em outra época, eles poderiam ter-se encontrado e aproveitado a presença um do outro, enquanto o fascínio durasse. Mas, agora, ela fazia parte de um compromisso — nada mais, nada menos.

Escutou o som de passos que corriam e ficou tenso instintivamente. O alce, tão alerta quanto ele, levantou a cabeça e depois correu para dentro do bosque com o filhote. A arma estava presa ao calcanhar, mais por força do hábito do que por necessidade, mas ele não a pegou. Se precisasse, ela estaria na mão em menos de um segundo. Em vez disso, ele esperou, parado, para ver quem corria naquela estrada deserta àquela hora do amanhecer.

Gina respirava com dificuldade, mais pelo esforço de acompanhar o passo de seu cão do que pela corrida de cinco quilômetros. Ludwig corria na frente, virava para a direita, depois ia pela esquerda, enrolando-se e soltando-se da coleira. Era uma rotina diária, à qual os dois já estavam acostumados. Ela poderia ter controlado o pequeno cocker dourado, mas não queria estragar-lhe a alegria. Em vez disso, tentava acompanhá-lo, ajustando o passo de uma corrida leve para passadas rápidas, segundo o desejo de seu cão no momento.

Hesitou ligeiramente quando viu Harry. Então, como Ludwig continuou correndo, ela segurou a coleira com mais força e continuou acompanhando-o.

— Bom dia— disse, e em seguida teve que parar, já que Ludwig decidiu saltar no peito de Harry e latir para ele. — Ele não morde.

— É o que todos dizem. — Mas ele sorriu, abaixou-se e coçou-lhe a cabeça entre as orelhas. Ludwig, imediatamente, entregou-se, rolou pelo chão e expôs a barriga para cima, para que fosse coçada. — Que cachorrinho bonitinho.

— Cachorrinho bonitinho e mimado — acrescentou Gina. — Tenho de mantê-lo preso por causa dos hóspedes, mas ele come como um rei. Levantou cedo, Harry.

— Você também.

— Acho que Ludwig merece uma boa corrida todas as manhãs, já que é tão compreensivo quando fica preso.

Para mostrar seu agradecimento, Ludwig correu em torno de Harry, enlaçando a correia nas pernas dele.

— Mas se ao menos eu conseguisse ensiná-lo o conceito de uma coleira. — Ela curvou-se para desenrolar Harry e para tentar controlar o cãozinho animado.

A jaqueta leve estava aberta, expondo uma camiseta manchada de suor entre os seios. Os cabelos presos atrás, dando-lhe um aspecto quase severo, acentuavam a estrutura óssea do rosto. A pele parecia quase translúcida, brilhando pela corrida. Ele teve a ânsia de tocá-la, para sentir como seria sob seus dedos. E também para ver se aquela reação da véspera surgiria novamente.

— Ludwig, fique quieto um instante. — Ela riu e abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

Em resposta, o cachorro saltou e lambeu-lhe o rosto.

— Ele escuta bem — Harry replicou.

— Já viu por que eu preciso mantê-lo preso. Ele pensa que pode brincar com todo mundo. — Sua mão tocou a perna de Harry, enquanto tentava desenrolá-lo da correia.

Quando ele segurou-lhe o pulso, ambos sentiram-se congelados.

Ele sentiu o pulso parar e, em seguida, disparar. Era uma reação rápida e vulnerável, mas insuportavelmente excitante. Apesar de custar-lhe muito, ele soltou os dedos. A intenção fora apenas impedi-la de encontrar inadvertidamente a arma. Agora, estavam os dois agachados, joelhos com joelhos, no centro da estrada deserta, com o cachorro tentando brincar entre os dois.

— Você está tremendo — disse ele, mas não a soltou.— Sempre reage assim quando um homem a toca?

— Não. — Como fora apanhada de surpresa, ficou quieta, esperando para ver o que aconteceria a seguir. — Tenho certeza de que esta é a primeira vez.

Sentiu-se envaidecido ao ouvir aquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, aborrecido, porque queria acreditar que fosse verdade.

— Então, vamos ter que ser cuidadosos, não acha? — Ele a soltou e, em seguida, levantou-se.

Mais lentamente, pois ainda não estava segura de ter recuperado o equilíbrio, ela levantou-se também. Ele estava zangado. Apesar de tentar se controlar, a raiva transparecia no olhar.

— Não sou muito bom em ser cuidadoso.

Seu olhar lançou-se como um chicote na direção do dela. Gina conseguiu divisar um fogo nele, um fogo que surgiu repentinamente, mas que logo foi reprimido.

— Eu sou.

— Sei. — O olhar rápido e caloroso alarmou-a, mas Gina sempre conseguira controlar seus sentimentos. Inclinou a cabeça para estudá-lo.

— Acho que tem de ser mesmo, com essa onda de violência que tem de enfrentar. Com quem você está zangado, Harry?

Ele não gostava de ser lido com tanta facilidade. Observando-a, baixou uma das mãos para acariciar Ludwig, que descansava as patas dianteiras em seus joelhos.

— Com ninguém, no momento — disse ele, embora estivesse furioso consigo mesmo.

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você tem todo o direito a seus segredos, mas não posso deixar de me perguntar por que está tão zangado consigo mesmo, por reagir a mim.

Ele lançou um olhar preguiçoso para a estrada, para cima e para baixo. Eles poderiam estar sozinhos na ilha.

— Gostaria que eu fizesse alguma coisa a respeito aqui e agora?

Ele poderia, ela percebeu. E faria. Se fosse pressionado o suficiente, ele faria exatamente o que quisesse, quando quisesse. O arrepio de excitação que percorreu seu corpo a aborreceu. Os tipos machões eram para outras mulheres, mulheres diferentes, não para Gina Weasley. Deliberadamente, olhou para o relógio de pulso.

— Obrigada. Estou certa de que é uma oferta deliciosa, mas tenho que voltar para providenciar o café-da-manhã. — Lutando com o cachorro, ela iniciou o que esperava que fosse uma saída digna. — Eu aviso a você se puder dar um jeito, digamos, uns 15 minutos mais tarde.

— Gina?

Ela voltou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar que pretendia ser frio.

— Sim?

— Seu tênis está desamarrado.

Ela apenas levantou o queixo e continuou a andar.

Harry riu às suas costas e enfiou os polegares nos bolsos. Sim, realmente, aquela mulher tinha um andar e tanto. Era uma pena mesmo que ele estivesse começando a gostar dela.

-*-

Ele estava interessado no grupo da excursão. Para Harry, era um simples ato de matar o tempo durante uma segunda xícara de café na cozinha, conversando sobre um assunto qualquer com a rechonchuda Mae e a magrinha Dolores. Ele não esperava ser posto a trabalhar mas, quando se viu com os braços cheios de toalhas de mesa, teve que fazer o melhor que podia.

Gina, que vestia uma suéter de um vermelho brilhante com o logotipo do hotel no peito, arrumava meticulosamente um guardanapo dobrado em um copo. Harry aguardou por um momento, observando os dedos ocupados em alisar e arrumar o tecido.

— Onde quer que eu ponha isto?

Olhou-o, sem saber se ainda deveria ou não estar aborrecida com ele e, então, decidiu não estar. Naquele momento, precisava de todo braço extra de que podia dispor.

— Sobre as mesas seria um bom começo. As brancas embaixo e as cor de pêssego por cima, enviesadas. Entendeu? — Indicou uma das mesas que já estava arrumada.

— Claro. — E ele começou a dispor as toalhas. — Quantos hóspedes está esperando?

— Quinze, da excursão. — Levantou um copo para a luz e somente o recolocou na mesa depois de uma inspeção cuidadosa. — O café-da-manhã deles está incluído. E os hóspedes já se registraram. Servimos entre sete e meia e dez horas. — Verificou outra vez o relógio, satisfeita, e partiu para outra mesa. — Recebemos também algumas pessoas extras. — Depois de colocar uma travessa de pão fatiado ao lado, foi pegar outra. — Mas é no almoço e no jantar que isto aqui realmente fica agitado.

Dolores aproximou-se com uma pilha de louça e em seguida saiu novamente, quando Mae a chamou. Antes que a porta fosse totalmente fechada, a garçonete pela qual passaram na estrada no dia anterior surgiu correndo com uma bandeja de prataria reluzente.

— Certo — murmurou Harry.

Gina deu as instruções à garçonete, terminou de arrumar outra mesa, depois dirigiu-se rapidamente para um quadro-negro junto da entrada e começou a copiar o cardápio da manhã com uma letra fluente e elegante.

Dolores, cujos cabelos vermelhos espetados e lábios encolhidos faziam com que Harry se lembrasse de uma galinha enfezada, entrou atabalhoadamente pela porta e colocou as mãos nos quadris estreitos.

— Eu não tenho que agüentar isto, Gina. Gina continuou a escrever calmamente.

— Agüentar o quê?

— Estou fazendo o melhor que posso, e já lhe disse que não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Dolores nunca se sentia muito bem, pensou Gina, enquanto acrescentava uma omelete de queijo com presunto à lista. Especialmente quando as coisas não corriam como ela queria.

— Sim, Dolores.

— Meu peito está tão apertado que mal posso respirar.

— Hum... hum.

— Fiquei acordada quase que a noite inteira, mas vim trabalhar, como de costume.

— E agradeço muito, Dolores. Você sabe o quanto dependo de você.

— Bem. — Ligeiramente adoçada, Dolores segurou o avental. — Acho que podem contar comigo para fazer meu trabalho, mas pode dizer para aquela mulher lá dentro... — e apontou o polegar na direção da cozinha. — Diga a ela para largar do meu pé.

— Vou falar com ela, Dolores. Só tente ser paciente. Estamos todos um pouco agitados esta manhã, com Mary Alice doente de novo.

— Doente. — Dolores fungou. — É assim que chamam essa coisa atualmente?

Ouvindo somente com um dos ouvidos, Gina continuou a escrever.

— O que quer dizer?

— Não sei por que o carro dela passou a noite toda na porta de Bill Perkin de novo, se estava tão doente. Enquanto que eu, no meu estado...

Gina parou de escrever. A sobrancelha de Harry elevou-se quando ouviu que a voz dela assumiu o timbre do aço.

— Falaremos sobre isto mais tarde, Dolores. Decepcionada, Dolores mordeu o lábio inferior e entrou na cozinha.

Recolhendo a raiva, Gina dirigiu-se à garçonete.

— Lori?

— Está quase pronto.

— Ótimo. Se você conseguir cuidar dos hóspedes registrados, eu volto para lhe dar uma mãozinha com o grupo da excursão.

— Sem problema.

— Estarei na mesa da entrada com Bob. — Com ar ausente, jogou os cabelos para as costas. — Se ficar ocupada demais, mande me chamar. Harry...

— Quer que eu sirva as mesas?

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso rápido e agradecido.

— Você sabe fazer?

— Posso aprender.

— Obrigada. — Verificou mais uma vez o relógio e saiu rapidamente.

Ele não esperava distrair-se, mas seria difícil que isso não acontecesse, com a Srta. Minerva flertando com ele por cima da conserva de amoras. O cheiro do pão — um odor rico, com uma mistura de maçã e canela — , o som suave da música clássica e o murmúrio das conversas tornavam quase impossível que uma pessoa não relaxasse. Ele trazia e levava as bandejas para a cozinha. Percebeu que as conversas de Mae e Dolores eram mais divertidas do que aborrecidas.

E ele se divertiu. E tirou vantagem de sua posição fazendo aquele serviço.

Quando limpou as mesas de perto da janela, viu uma van de excursão parar bem na porta da frente. Contou as cabeças e estudou os rostos do grupo. O guia era um homem alto de camisa branca, esticada em ombros largos. Tinha um rosto redondo, rosado e alegre, que sorria o tempo todo, enquanto guiava os passageiros para dentro. Harry atravessou a sala para observá-los enquanto entravam pelo hall.

Era uma mistura de casais e famílias com crianças pequenas. O guia — Harry já sabia que se chamava Malfoy — cumprimentou Gina com um grande sorriso, entregando-lhe em seguida uma lista de nomes.

Ela saberia que Malfoy tinha uma passagem na prisão por fraude?, Perguntou-se. Estaria ela consciente de que aquele homem, com quem trocava palavras agradáveis, tinha escapado de uma segunda pena só por causa de umas correções nas papeladas?

O queixo de Harry enrijeceu-se, quando Malfoy se aproximou e colocou o dedo no brinco de argola de ouro de Gina.

Enquanto ela distribuía as cabanas e entregava as chaves, duas pessoas do grupo aproximaram-se da mesa da portaria para trocar dinheiro. Cinqüenta para uma, 60 para outra... Harry percebeu que as notas canadenses eram passadas para a assistente de Gina e as americanas eram postas atrás.

Dez minutos depois todo o grupo estava sentado na sala de jantar, contemplando feliz o café-da-manhã. Gina veio para trás deles, colocando um avental. Abriu um bloco e começou a anotar os pedidos.

Não parecia estar com muita pressa, Harry percebeu. O jeito como conversava, sorria e respondia às perguntas dos hóspedes, fazia com que parecesse ter todo o tempo do mundo. Mas movia-se como um raio. Carregava três travessas no braço direito, servia o café com a mão esquerda e brincava com um bebê, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Alguma coisa a preocupava, e muito, Harry pôde perceber. Mal transparecia... apenas um leve franzir da testa. Alguma coisa teria dado errado naquela manhã, sem que ele tivesse percebido? Se havia uma falha no sistema, era ele quem deveria descobrir e explorá-la. Este era o motivo de estar ali dentro.

Gina serviu outra rodada de café para uma mesa de quatro pessoas, brincou com um homem careca, que usava uma gravata estampada, e depois se dirigiu para Harry.

— Acho que a crise já passou. — Ela sorriu para ele, mas, mesmo assim, Harry conseguiu observar alguma coisa... Raiva? Desapontamento?

— Existe alguma coisa que você não faça por aqui?

— Tento ficar longe da cozinha. O restaurante foi agraciado com três estrelas. — Olhou desejosa para a cafeteira. Haveria tempo para isso mais tarde. — Quero agradecer-lhe por ter me ajudado esta manhã.

— Não há de quê. — Ele descobriu que queria vê-la sorrir. Sorrir de verdade. — As gorjetas foram boas. A Sra. Minerva me deu uma nota de cinco.

Ela sorriu para ele. Os lábios curvaram-se rapidamente e, fosse o que fosse que estivesse enevoando seus olhos, clareou por um momento.

— Ela gosta do jeito com que você fica com um cinturão de ferramentas. Por que não tira uma pausa antes de começar na ala oeste?

— Está bem.

Ela fez uma careta, quando ouviu o som de vidro se quebrando

— Nunca pensei que o garoto dos Snyder quisesse o suco de laranja. — Ela se apressou para limpar a sujeira e ouvir os pedidos de desculpas dos pais.

O balcão da entrada estava deserto. Harry decidiu que a assistente de Gina estaria trancada na sala ao lado, ou lá fora, levando as bagagens para as cabanas. Ele chegou a considerar entrar atrás do balcão para dar uma olhada nos livros, mas decidiu que isso poderia esperar. Certos trabalhos são feitos de maneira melhor no escuro.

Uma hora depois, Gina dirigiu-se à ala oeste. Conseguiu segurar seu temperamento forte, quando passou pelos hóspedes do primeiro andar. Sorriu e dirigiu algumas palavras a um casal mais velho, que jogava algo na sala de estar. Mas quando a porta fechou atrás dela, soltou uma série de impropérios furiosos. Desejaria chutar alguma coisa.

Harry dirigiu-se para uma passagem e observou-a seguindo pelo corredor. A raiva tornava os olhos escuros e brilhantes.

— Problema?

— Sim — ela retrucou. Deu uma meia dúzia de passos e, então, girou para ele. — Posso suportar a incompetência e até um certo grau de estupidez. Posso até mesmo suportar um ataque ocasional de preguiça. Mas não suporto que mintam para mim.

Harry aguardou um instante. Sua raiva era enorme e violenta, mas não era dirigida a ele.

— Muito bem — disse ele, e esperou que ela se decidisse a continuar.

— Ela poderia ter me dito que queria uma folga ou uma mudança de turno. Eu poderia até ter dado um jeito. Em vez disso, ela mentiu, dizendo estar doente no último minuto, durante cinco dias das últimas duas semanas. E eu que estava preocupada com ela. — Virou-se novamente, não conseguiu mais controlar-se e chutou uma porta. — Odeio que me façam de boba. E odeio que mintam para mim.

Era uma simples questão de somar dois mais dois.

— Está falando da garçonete? Mary Alice?

— É claro. — E girou. — Ela chegou há três meses, implorando por um emprego. Era o nosso período com menos movimento, mas tive pena. Agora, ela está dormindo com Bill Perkin; ou seria mais adequado dizer que ela não anda dormindo ultimamente, e então, diz que está doente. Tive que despedi-la. — Ela suspirou, produzindo um som como de uma locomotiva soltando o vapor acumulado. — Sinto dor de cabeça sempre que preciso despedir alguém.

— Era isso que a estava aborrecendo a manhã toda?

— Logo que Dolores mencionou Bill, eu soube. — Já mais calma, esfregou a dor que insistia em se pronunciar entre os olhos. — Então, tive que fazer todas as admissões e o turno do café-da-manhã, antes de poder falar com ela. E ela chorou. — Lançou um longo e triste olhar para Harry. — Eu sabia que ela iria chorar.

— Escute meu bem, o melhor que tem a fazer é tomar uma aspirina e esquecer essa história.

— Já tomei algumas.

— Pois dê a chance delas agirem. — Antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, levantou as mãos, envolvendo o rosto dela. Movendo os polegares em círculos lentos, massageou suas têmporas. — Há muita coisa se passando aí dentro.

— Onde?

— Na sua cabeça.

Ela sentiu os olhos pesarem e o sangue aquecer-se.

— Não neste momento. — Inclinou a cabeça para trás e permitiu que os olhos se fechassem. Mas, movendo-se pelo instinto, deu um passo à frente. — Harry... — Soltou um pequeno suspiro, quando a dor derreteu-se em sua cabeça e deslizou para o resto do corpo. — Eu também gosto do jeito como você fica com seu cinto de ferramentas.

— Você sabe o que está pedindo?

Ela estudou sua boca. Era cheia e firme e, com toda certeza, seria áspera sobre os lábios de uma mulher.

— Não exatamente. — Talvez fosse apenas um apelo, pensou enquanto olhava para ele. Ela não sabia. Mas sentia, e o que sentia era novo, e emocionante. — Talvez seja melhor assim.

— Não. — Apesar de saber que tudo aquilo não passava de um engano, ele não conseguiu resistir em passar seus dedos pelo queixo dela, depois pelos lábios. — É sempre melhor conhecer as conseqüências antes de se dar o passo.

— Então, seremos cuidadosos novamente.

Ele deixou suas mãos caírem ao longo de seu corpo.

— É.

Ela deveria estar agradecida. Em vez de tirar vantagem de suas emoções confusas, ele estava recuando, dando-lhe espaço. Ela queria ser agradecida, mas só conseguia sentir a picada da rejeição. Ele começara aquilo, pensou. Novamente. E ele parará. Novamente. Ela já estava ficando cansada de ser como um joguete segundo as vontades dele.

— Você perde muito desse jeito, não acha, Harry? Muito calor, muita alegria.

— Muito desapontamento.

— Pode ser. Acho que deve ser mais difícil para alguns de nós viver nossas vidas afastados dos outros. Mas se essa é sua escolha, ótimo. — Ela respirou profundamente. A dor de cabeça voltava. Desta vez, duas vezes mais forte. — Não me toque de novo. Tenho o hábito de terminar tudo o que começo. — Ela olhou para dentro do quarto que ficava atrás deles. — Você está fazendo um ótimo serviço — disse bruscamente. — Vou deixá-lo voltar a ele.

Ele a amaldiçoava, enquanto arrumava a madeira para as bordas da janela. Ela não tinha o direito de fazê-lo sentir-se culpado, só porque ele queria manter distância. O não-envolvimento não era somente um hábito para ele; era uma questão de sobrevivência. Seria uma atitude auto-indulgente e perigosa avançar todas as vezes que sentisse alguma atração por uma mulher.

Mas era mais do que uma atração e, com toda certeza, diferente de qualquer coisa que já sentira antes. Sempre que estava perto dela, suas intenções ficavam nubladas pelas fantasias de como seria estar com ela, abraçá-la, fazer amor com ela.

E tudo aquilo não passava de fantasia, teve que se lembrar. Se as coisas dessem certo, ele iria embora em questão de dias. E, antes de partir, poderia muito bem destruir a vida dela.

Era o trabalho dele, precisou recordar-se mais uma vez.

Ele a viu caminhando em direção à van, com passadas largas e decididas, com as chaves balançando na mão. Atrás dela, estavam os recém-casados, de mãos dadas, apesar de cada um carregar uma maleta.

Ela estaria levando-os para a barca, pensou. Isso lhe daria uma hora para revistar seus aposentos.

Ele sabia como percorrer cada centímetro de um quarto sem deixar traço. Concentrou-se primeiro no que era óbvio — o balcão no pequeno hall. Era comum que as pessoas se tornassem descuidadas na privacidade de suas próprias casas. Um pedaço de papel, uma nota escrita, um nome num caderno de endereço, muitas vezes eram esquecidos para serem vistos por um olho treinado.

A escrivaninha era antiga, de mogno maciço, com algumas argolas e arranhões. Dois dos puxadores de cobre estavam soltos. Como o resto do aposento, estava limpa e bem organizada. Seus papéis pessoais — documentos de seguro, contas, correspondência— estavam em fichários à esquerda. Os negócios do hotel ocupavam as três gavetas da direita.

Pôde ver numa olhada rápida que o hotel estava dando um lucro razoável, sendo que a maior parte ela reinvestia no mesmo. Novos lençóis, toalhas de mesa e de banheiro, pintura. O fogão, do qual Mae era tão possessiva, fora comprado há apenas seis meses.

Ela tirava um salário para si mesma, surpreendentemente modesto. Não encontrou, nem mesmo após um estudo mais crítico, qualquer evidência de que ela usasse qualquer parte das finanças do hotel para facilitar a própria vida.

Havia uma jarra de pot-pourri de flores secas na escrivaninha, como havia em cada quarto do hotel. Ao lado, havia uma foto emoldurada de Gina de pé diante do moinho, com um homem de cabelos brancos e aspecto frágil.

É o avô, Harry constatou, mas era a imagem de Gina que estava estudando. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, e o macacão estava manchado nos joelhos. De jardinagem, Harry deduziu. Segurava um grande ramo de flores de verão. Parecia não ter a menor preocupação no mundo, mas percebeu que o braço livre estava passado em torno do ancião, apoiando-o.

Ele ficou imaginando o que ela estaria pensando naquele momento, depois que a foto tinha sido tirada. Ele se amaldiçoou e afastou os olhos da foto.

Ela deixava notas para si mesma: devolver amostras do papel de parede. Blocos novos para os brinquedos. Chamar o afinador de piano. Mandar arrumar o pneu.

Não encontrou nada que tocasse no motivo que ele tivera para vir ao hotel. Saindo de trás da escrivaninha, examinou meticulosamente o resto do hall.

Então, foi para o quarto adjacente. A cama, um leito nupcial, estava coberta com uma colcha de renda branca e com alguns travesseiros com fronhas de petit point. Ao lado da cama, havia uma linda cadeira de balanço antiga, com braços gastos brilhando como vidro. Nela, estava sentado um grande urso de pelúcia lilás, usando suspensórios amarelos.

As cortinas eram priscillas românticas. Ela deixara as janelas abertas, e a brisa entrava, enfunando os cortinados. Um quarto de mulher, Harry pensou, sem a menor dúvida bem feminino, com rendas e almofadas, perfumes frágeis e cores suaves. Mesmo assim, de alguma maneira, ele dava as boas-vindas para um homem, fazendo-o desejar, fazendo-o querer. Aquele quarto fazia-o querer uma hora, uma noite, naquela maciez e naquele conforto.

Atravessou por sobre o tapete feito à mão e, tentando esquecer o desprezo que sentia por si mesmo, examinou a cômoda.

Encontrou poucas jóias, que acreditou terem sido herdadas. Deveriam estar em um cofre, pensou, aborrecido com ela. Havia um vidro de perfume. Ele sabia exatamente qual seria o cheiro. Seria o mesmo cheiro da pele dela. Quase o pegou, antes de interromper-se. Perfume não representava o menor interesse para ele e sim as evidências.

Um pacote de cartas chamou-lhe a atenção. De um amante? Perguntou-se, afastando rapidamente a súbita onda de ciúme que sentiu como sendo ridícula.

Aquele quarto o estava deixando louco, pensou, enquanto desamarrava cuidadosamente a delicada fita de cetim. Era impossível não imaginá-la ali, enroscada na cama, vestindo alguma coisa branca e transparente, com cabelos soltos e velas acesas.

Sacudiu esses pensamentos, enquanto abria a primeira carta. Um quarto com um ursinho de pelúcia lilás não era nada sedutor, disse para si mesmo.

A data lhe disse que a carta fora escrita quando ela estava no colégio em Seattle. De seu avô, Harry descobriu enquanto as examinava. Todas elas. Foram escritas com afeto e humor, e continham dúzias de pequenas histórias sobre a vida diária no hotel. Harry recolocou-as de volta do mesmo jeito que as encontrara.

As roupas eram casuais, exceto por alguns vestidos pendurados no armário. Havia botas pesadas, tênis manchados com o que parecia ser resto de grama e dois pares de sapatos elegantes, de saltos altos, de cada lado do chinelo em feitio de elefante. Como todos os outros quartos, ele estava meticulosamente arrumado. Nem mesmo no armário ele encontrou um pingo de poeira.

Além do despertador e de um pote de creme para mãos, tinha dois livros na mesinha-de-cabeceira. Um era uma compilação de poesia; o outro, um livro de mistério com uma capa apavorante. Tinha ainda uma caixa de chocolates na gaveta, e Chopin no pequeno estéreo portátil. Havia velas, dúzias delas, queimadas, em vários tamanhos. Em uma das paredes, estava pendurada uma marinha em azul e cinza profundos, como que em um dia de tempestade. Em outra, havia uma coleção de fotos, a maioria tirada no hotel, muitas do avô. Harry examinou atrás de cada uma delas e descobriu que a pintura estava desbotando, só isso.

Os quartos eram limpos. Harry ficou parado no centro do quarto, aspirando aos cheiros da cera das velas, do pot-pourri e do perfume. Não poderiam estar mais limpos, nem que ela soubesse que seriam revistados. Tudo o que ele ficou sabendo depois de uma hora foi que era uma mulher organizada, que gostava de roupas confortáveis, de Chopin e que tinha um fraco por chocolate e por policiais.

Por que isso a tornava tão fascinante?

Ele concentrou-se e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, lutando por objetividade como nunca tivera que lutar antes. Todas as evidências apontavam para o fato de ela estar envolvida em algum negócio proibido. E tudo o que ele descobrira nas últimas 24 horas indicava que ela era uma mulher aberta, honesta e trabalhadora.

No que ele deveria acreditar?

Encaminhou-se para a porta na outra extremidade do quarto, que abria para uma varandinha com uma longa escadaria que dava para o lago. Ele desejou abrir a porta, aspirar o ar, mas virou-se, e voltou por onde tinha entrado.

O cheiro do quarto permaneceu com ele durante horas e horas. O cheiro dela.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi lindinhas do meu Brasil varonil!!! Rsrs.**

**Fiquei tão feliz que vocês gostaram da fic!!! Bom tenho duas notícias pra vocês! A primeira é que os capítulos tenderão a ser assim, grandinhos porque eu não to tendo tempo de atualizar sempre e por isso prefiro botar um capítulo grande de uma só vez, e não várias migalhinhas de capítulos, entendem? Senão no fim a fic vai ter 60 capítulos! Rsrsrs**

**A segunda notícia é que ao final de cada capítulo eu vou colocar um pedacinho do capítulo que vem a seguir! Pode ser uma cena, ou só algumas falas... Só pra aguçar mais a ansiedade e a curiosidade de vices!!! Hahahaha (Lya, a cruel!)**

**Agoras vamos às reviews!!**

******Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Marismylle** : Oi lindinha! Jamais ficaria chateada em você só ler quandoa fic tiver mais avançada porque EU também faço isso!! Huahuahua! Gosto de ler fics completas porque fico muito ansiosa pelos capítulos e acabo lendo um monte de uma vez, porque quando eu começo eu quero o fim! Rsrs. Prepare sua pressão, toma um calmantezinho, um maracujina que sua pressão vai subir com essa fic hein! Rsrs. Quando ler me diga o que tá achando! Beijosss

**Cah Weasley Potter**: Oi Flor!! Que bom que você achou que não ficou tããão grande assim! Rs. Concordo plenamente contigo!! "O HARRY FUMANDO? QUE COISA MAIS FEIA!!!" Nada contra quem fuma porque é uma doença, um vício mesmo.. Mas eu ODEIO cigarros! Não sei porque não cortei essa parte mas acho que faz parte do perfil que quis apresentar.. De um cara sozinho, sem regras e limites e com apenas um objetivo: Encontrar sua suspeita! Enfim.. No decorrer da história ele vai parar de fumar, PROMETO! Rs. E sim, ele deveria ter beijado a Ginny... Faltou um beijo né?! Mas vai rolar beijo, relaxa! Rs. Falando nisso um beijo pra vc e te espero no próximo capítulo!!! =)

**Alinemaioli**: Quem bom que você gostou lindinha, e que também não reclamou do tamanhão! Rsrsrs. Beijão e continue comentando dizendo o que tá achando da fic! =)

**Vanessa Rio Lima**: Oi Vanessa!! Eu tbm adoro fics U.A e AMOOO leitoras novas!! Huahua.. Continue por aqui então ok?! Bjão =)

**danda jabur**: Danda querida??? O que foi essa reviwes!! Ameiii! ENOOOOORME! Huahuahua. Antes de mais nada que bom que você curtiu o fim dafic "A imgm do amor"! Fiquei com o caração apertadinho quando ela chegou ao final e aí então resolvi postar essa aqui! Rs. Que bom que você também gostou do capitulão! Rsrsrs.

Menina eu também fico quente só de me imaginar no lugar da Gina...

Quanto ao parágrafo ele ficou realmente confuso, e só percebi agora você falando.. Vou corrigir a primeira frase e ela ficará assim "Gina remexeu na chave que entregaria para ele.  
[...] Ela percebeu então, repentinamente, que estavam muito próximos um do  
outro e que não ouvia o menor ruído. Sentindo-se tola, tirou a chave do  
chaveiro."

Quanto a sua curiosidadeee.... Bom... O crime é um crime muito feio! Huahua. E o Harry... Bem, o Haryy... Pode-se dizer que é um agente sim. A Gina é suspeita porque ela está diretamente ligada ao crime de alguma forma mas não sabemos ainda se ela é realmente culpada, se tem algum auxiliar ou se existe outro culpado! Rsrs. E você acertou! Não vou te contar agora senão perde TOTALMENTE a graça da fic! Rsrsrs.

Será que foi o vovô dela?? Nossa.. Esse velhinho deve ser do mal então! Rs.

E finalmente: sim, a fic é hot! Rs. Vai ter um lemom sim menina! Você vai ver!!

Beijocas flor!! =)

**Como prometido lá vai o trecho do próximo capítulo! **

******Cena do próximo capítulo:**

"— _Não acho que esta seja uma boa idéia. _

— _Nem eu. — Com a mão livre, segurou os cabelos dela. Eram macios, como ele sabia que deveriam ser. Espessos, cheios e tão macios que seus dedos perderam-se entre os fios. — Mas prefiro arrepender-me de uma coisa que fiz do que de uma que não fiz._

— _Pois eu preferiria não ter que me arrepender de nada."_

**Hum... Forte isso não?! Rsrsrsrs. **

**Então é isso lindonas! (Tá faltando homem pra ler minha fic!!!! Rs) Agradeço de monte o comentário de cada uma e nos vemos no capítulo 3!!!! **

**Beijocas e pipocas**

***__Lya-Love**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— Eu disse para você que aquela garota não prestava. — Eu sei Mae.

— Eu disse que você estava cometendo um erro aceitando a garota daquele jeito.

— Sim, Mae. — Gina engoliu um suspiro. — Você me disse.

— Se continuar pegando cobras, vai acabar sendo mordida.

Gina resistiu, só ligeiramente, à vontade louca de gritar.

— Eu sei que você me disse.

Com um grunhido satisfeito, Mae terminou de limpar seu orgulho e alegria — o fogão a gás de oito bocas. Gina podia dirigir o hotel, mas Mae tinha suas próprias idéias de quem era a chefe ali.

— Você tem o coração muito mole, Gina.

— Pensei que tinha dito que sou cabeça-dura.

— Isso também. — Como tinha um carinho especial pela jovem funcionária, Mae serviu-lhe um copo de leite e cortou uma fatia generosa do que havia sobrado do bolo de chocolate de duas camadas. Mantendo uma voz zangada, colocou os dois sobre a mesa. — Coma isto agora. Meus bolos sempre deixam você mais feliz.

Gina sentou-se e enfiou um dedo na cobertura.

— Eu teria dado uma folga para ela.

— Eu sei. — Mae esfregou a mão larga no ombro de Gina. — Este é o seu problema. Você é muito caridosa.

— Odeio que me façam de boba. — Ainda aborrecida, Gina abocanhou um grande pedaço do bolo. Chocolate, tinha certeza, seria um remédio muito melhor para dor de cabeça do que um vidro inteiro de aspirinas. Sua culpa era uma coisa diferente. — Acha que ela vai conseguir outro emprego? Sei que ela precisa pagar o aluguel.

— Gente do tipo de Mary Alice sempre aterrissa sobre os dois pés. Não ficaria surpresa se ela se mudasse de mala e cuia para a casa do tal Perkin, portanto, não precisa se preocupar com gente como ela. Eu não lhe disse que ela não duraria seis meses?

Gina colocou outro pedaço de bolo na boca.

— Você disse? — murmurou.

— Agora me diga, quem é esse homem que você trouxe para casa?

Gina tomou um gole do leite.

— Harry Potter.

— Que nome mais estranho. — Mae olhou em torno de si, para toda a cozinha, surpresa e um pouco desapontada por não ter mais nada que fazer. — O que sabe sobre ele?

— Ele precisava de um trabalho.

Mae enxugou suas mãos avermelhadas no avental.

— Imagino que existam muitos assaltantes, ladrões e assassinos em série precisando de trabalho.

— Ele não é um assassino em série — declarou Gina. Achou que seria melhor reservar seu julgamento para as outras ocupações citadas por Mae.

— Talvez sim, talvez não.

— Ele é um andarilho. — Encolheu os ombros e engoliu mais um pedaço de bolo. — Só que não diria sem destino. Ele sabe para onde vai. De qualquer maneira, com a partida do George para dançar o hula-hula, eu precisava de alguém. E ele trabalha bem, Mae.

A própria Mae tinha reconhecido isso, fazendo uma viagem rápida à ala oeste. Mas tinha outras coisas em mente.

— Ele olha para você.

Surpresa, Gina correu a ponta do dedo para cima e para baixo do lado do copo.

— Todos olham para mim. Estou sempre aqui.

— Não banque a bobinha comigo, mocinha. Já troquei muitas fraldas suas.

— E o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? — Gina respondeu com um sorriso. — Ele me olha? — Deu de ombros. — Pois eu olho de volta. — Quando Mae arqueou as sobrancelhas, Gina apenas sorriu. — Você não vive me dizendo que preciso de um homem em minha vida?

— Existem homens e homens — disse Mae, com sabedoria. — Esse não tem os olhos maus, e não tem medo do trabalho. Mas demonstra ser muito tenso. Esse sujeito já fez das suas, minha menina, não se iluda.

— Acho que você passou muito tempo com Jimmy Loggerman.

— Um verme sem espinha.

Gina deu uma gargalhada e, em seguida, segurou o queixo da amiga entre as mãos.

— Você tinha razão, Mae. Estou me sentindo melhor. Contente, Mae desamarrou o avental da ampla cintura. Não duvidava de que Gina fosse uma garota sensível, mas pretendia ficar de olho em Harry.

— Ótimo. Agora, não coma mais nem um pedaço desse bolo, se não vai ter dor de barriga a noite toda.

— Sim, senhora!

— E não deixe minha cozinha bagunçada— acrescentou, enquanto vestia um casaco marrom.

— Não, senhora. Boa noite, Mae.

Gina suspirou quando a porta fechou-se atrás de Mae. Sua saída geralmente assinalava o fim do dia. Os hóspedes já estariam deitados em suas camas, ou terminando um jogo de cartas. Tirando alguma emergência, não havia mais nada para Gina fazer até o nascer do sol.

Nada a fazer a não ser pensar.

Ultimamente, andava brincando com a idéia de mandar fazer uma piscina de hidromassagem. Isso poderia aumentar em pequena percentagem o número de freqüentadores do resort. Tinha levantado o preço de alguns kits para um solário, e já podia até ver em sua mente uma sala onde pudessem tomar banho de sol, na ala sul do hotel. No inverno, os hóspedes poderiam voltar das caminhadas para uma banheira quente e borbulhante e encerrar o dia com um ponche de rum junto da lareira.

Ela mesma gostaria muito, especialmente em um daqueles raros dias de inverno, quando o hotel ficava vazio e não havia nada para fazer a não ser ficar andando por ali sozinha.

Depois, havia também seu plano a longo prazo de acrescentar uma loja de presentes que teria objetos dos artistas e artesãos locais. Nada de muito elaborado, pensou. Queria manter tudo simples, para não fugir ao espírito do hotel.

Ficou imaginando se Harry permaneceria por ali tempo suficiente para trabalhar no que estava pensando.

Não era sábio pensar nele ligado a qualquer de seus planos. Provavelmente, não era sábio pensar nele de maneira alguma. Ele era, como ela mesma dissera, um andarilho. E homens como Harry não ficavam em um lugar por muito tempo.

Ela parecia ser incapaz de parar de pensar nele. Quase que desde o primeiro momento, sentira alguma coisa por ele. Atração, era uma dessas coisas. Afinal de contas, ele era um homem atraente, de uma maneira rude e perigosa. Mas havia mais. Alguma coisa em seus olhos verdes e iintensos? Perguntou-se. Em sua voz? No modo como se movia? Ela brincou com o resto do pedaço de bolo, desejando descobrir o que poderia ser. Podia simplesmente por ele ser tão diferente dela. Taciturno, desconfiado, solitário.

E no entanto... Seria sua imaginação, ou havia alguma coisa nele que aguardava para se agarrar em alguma coisa? Ele precisava de alguém, pensou ela, apesar de talvez nem mesmo saber disso.

Mae tinha razão, pensou. Ela sempre tivera um fraco por marginais e pessoas com falta de sorte. Mas este caso era diferente. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, desejando conseguir explicar, mesmo que só para si mesma, por que era tão diferente.

Nunca vivenciara nada parecido com as sensações que surgiram nela, por causa de Harry. Era uma coisa mais do que física. Podia admitir agora. Mesmo assim, não fazia o menor sentido. E, novamente, Gina sempre pensara que os sentimentos não precisavam fazer sentido.

Por um momento na estrada deserta, naquela manhã, ela sentira as emoções que jorravam dele. Eram quase assustadoras em sua velocidade e força. Emoções como aquela podiam ferir... quem as sentisse, quem as recebesse. Elas deixaram-na tonta e dolorida — e excitada, teve que admitir.

Pensou que sabia qual seria o gosto de sua boca. Não seria macia, nem doce, mas pungente e poderosa. Quando ele estivesse pronto, não pediria, tomaria. E ela ficava preocupada por não se ressentir disso. Crescera conhecendo a própria mente, fazendo as próprias escolhas. Um homem como Harry teria pouco respeito pelos desejos de uma mulher.

Seria melhor, muito melhor, que mantivessem o relacionamento — o relacionamento a curto prazo, acrescentou — em um nível puramente profissional. Amigável, mas cuidadoso. Afundou novamente o queixo nas mãos. Era uma pena que sentisse tanta dificuldade para combinar os dois.

Ele observou-a brincando com as migalhas que agora restavam no prato. Os cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, como se tivesse desmanchado a trança com dedos impacientes. Os pés nus estavam cruzados na altura dos tornozelos, descansando na cadeira que estava na frente dela.

Relaxada. Harry não tinha certeza de algum dia ter visto alguém tão completamente relaxado, a não ser dormindo. E era um contraste agudo com a grande energia que a dominava durante todo o dia.

Desejou que ela estivesse em seus aposentos, deitada na cama e dormindo profundamente. Desejaria não ter que cruzar com ela. Era muito pessoal. Precisava que ela saísse de seu caminho, para que atravessasse o escritório vindo do hall. Tratava-se de trabalho.

Sabia que deveria recuar e ficar fora de sua vista, até que ela se recolhesse.

Mas o que havia naquela cena de tão atraente, tão irresistível? A cozinha estava quente e os odores da comida eram sentidos agradavelmente, sobrepujando os cheiros de pinho e limão da limpeza de Mae. Havia um vaso pendurado sobre a pia, que estava pesado com uma planta verde e cheia de folhas. Cada superfície estava esfregada, limpa e brilhante. A geladeira enorme murmurava.

Ela parecia tão confortável, como se estivesse esperando que ele entrasse e sentasse ao lado dela, para conversar coisas simples e sem grande significado.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Ele não queria que nenhuma mulher esperasse por ele, especialmente não aquela.

Mas não recuou para as sombras da sala de jantar, apesar de poder ter feito isso com a maior facilidade. Andou em sua direção, na direção da luz.

— Pensei que as pessoas dormissem cedo no campo.

Ela deu um salto, mas recuperou-se rapidamente. Já estava quase acostumada com a maneira silenciosa dele se mover.

— Quase sempre. Mas Mae me serviu chocolate e um papo agradável. Quer um pedaço de bolo?

— Não.

— Melhor assim. Se quisesse, eu teria comido outro pedaço e ficado doente. Não tenho a menor força de vontade. Que tal uma cerveja?

— Sim, obrigado.

Ela levantou-se preguiçosamente e foi até a geladeira, onde verificou as marcas disponíveis. Ele escolheu uma e a ficou observando enquanto a servia em um copo comprido. Reparou que ela não estava zangada, apesar de ter estado, na última vez em que se viram. Então, Gina não guardava mágoas. Não guardaria, Harry decidiu, enquanto recebia o copo das mãos dela. Ela perdoaria quase que qualquer coisa, confiaria em qualquer um e daria mais do que seria pedido.

— Por que está me olhando desse jeito? — murmurou.

Ele se controlou e, em seguida, sorveu um generoso gole da cerveja.

— Você tem um rosto lindo.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele se sentou e pegou um cigarro. Depois de tirar um cinzeiro de uma gaveta, sentou-se ao lado dele.

— Gosto de aceitar cumprimentos quando os recebo, mas acho que esse não era o motivo de estar me olhando daquele jeito.

— É motivo suficiente para um homem olhar para uma mulher. — Tomou outro gole de cerveja. — Você teve uma noite agitada.

Isso mesmo, disse Gina para si mesma.

— Agitada o suficiente para contratar outra garçonete e depressa. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de agradecer a você, por ter me ajudado a servir o jantar.

— Tudo bem. Passou a dor de cabeça?

Ela olhou para ele um pouco aborrecida. Mas, não, ele não estava debochando dela. No entanto, parecia que não podia estar bem certa do motivo daquela impressão ser tão forte, que sua pergunta pareceu como uma espécie de pedido de desculpas. Decidiu aceitá-lo.

— Sim, obrigada. Ficar zangada com você me fez deixar de pensar em Mary Alice, e o bolo de chocolate de Mae fez o resto. — Pensou em fazer um pouco de chá, mas depois decidiu que estava cansada demais para se incomodar. — E como foi seu dia?

Sorriu para ele como se simplesmente oferecesse sua amizade, que ele achou difícil de resistir e impossível de aceitar.

— Foi tudo bem. A Sra. Minerva disse que a porta do quarto dela estava emperrada e fingi colocar óleo.

— E ela ganhou o dia.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Acho que nunca fui tão convincente antes.

— Oh, imagino que sim. — Ela inclinou a cabeça, para estudá-lo de outro ângulo. — Mas, mesmo tendo que me desculpar com seu ego, no caso da Sra. Minerva, trata-se mais de uma questão de miopia do que de luxúria. Ela é vaidosa demais para usar óculos na frente de qualquer homem com mais de 20 anos.

— Eu preferiria continuar pensando que ela estava apaixonada por mim — disse ele. — Ela falou que vem duas vezes por ano para cá, desde 1972. — Ele pensou no caso por um instante, surpreso de que alguém pudesse retornar sempre a um mesmo lugar por tanto tempo.

— Ela e a Sra. Sibila já fazem parte do lugar. Quando eu era pequena, pensava que fôssemos parentes.

— Dirige o hotel há muito tempo?

— Durante idas e vindas, quase que todos os meus 27 anos.

— Sorrindo, afundou novamente na cadeira. Ela era uma mulher que relaxava com facilidade e que gostava de ver os outros relaxados também. Ele parecia estar agora, com as pernas esticadas embaixo da mesa e um copo na mão. — Você não quer realmente ouvir a história de minha vida, não é, Harry?

Ele soprou uma baforada de fumaça. — Não tenho nada para fazer. — E ele queria ouvir sua versão daquilo que tinha lido em sua ficha.

— Muito bem. Eu nasci aqui. Minha mãe se apaixonou um pouco mais tarde do que era costume na época. Tinha quase 40 anos quando nasci, e era muito frágil. Houve complicações no parto. Depois que ela morreu, meu avô me criou e cresci aqui, no hotel, exceto durante os períodos em que ele me mandou para o colégio. Eu adorava este lugar. — Olhou em volta da cozinha. — No colégio, morria de saudade daqui e do vovô. Mesmo quando já estava na faculdade, sentia tanta falta que vinha para casa todos os fins de semana. Mas ele queria que eu conhecesse outras coisas antes de me estabelecer aqui. Eu iria viajar um pouco, ter novas idéias para o hotel. Conhecer Nova York, Nova Orleans, Veneza, sei lá... — Suas palavras vagavam suavemente no ar.

— E por que não fez isso?

— Meu avô estava doente. Eu estava no último ano da faculdade quando soube o quanto ele estava doente. Quis desistir de tudo, voltar para casa, mas ele ficou tão perturbado com a idéia que achei melhor me formar. Ele ainda resistiu durante três anos, mas foi muito... difícil. — Ela não queria falar das lágrimas e do terror, ou sobre a exaustão de levar o hotel adiante, ao mesmo tempo em que cuidava de um semi-inválido. — Ele foi o homem mais valente e gentil que conheci. Fazia tanto parte deste local que às vezes ainda espero entrar num quarto e vê-lo verificando se há poeira nos móveis.

Ela ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, pensando tanto no que evitara falar, quanto no que contara. Ela sabia que seu pai fora citado como desconhecido — um obstáculo difícil em qualquer lugar, mas principalmente numa cidade pequena. Nos últimos seis meses da vida do avô, as despesas médicas quase levaram o hotel à falência. Mas ela não falou dessas coisas; nem ele detectou qualquer sinal de amargura.

— Alguma vez pensou em vender o hotel, em ir embora daqui?

— Não. Oh, ainda penso em Veneza, às vezes. Existem dúzias de lugares aos quais eu gostaria de ir, desde que tivesse o hotel para voltar. — Levantou-se para pegar outra cerveja para ele. — Quando se dirige um lugar como este, conhecemos pessoas de toda parte. Sempre existe uma história de algum lugar novo.

— Viagens por tabela?

Sentiu-se atingida, talvez porque aquela idéia estava próxima demais dos próprios pensamentos.

— Pode ser. — Colocou a garrafa perto do cotovelo dele e levou os pratos para a pia. Mesmo percebendo como ela ficara sensível àquele ponto, ele não a impediu de continuar pensando. — Alguns de nós fomos feitos para serem aborrecidos.

— Eu não disse que você era aborrecida.

— Não? Bem, suponho que seja, para alguém que pega suas coisas e parte sempre e quando decide. Simples, acomodada e ingênua.

— Está pondo palavras em minha boca, meu bem.

— É fácil fazer isso, meu bem, já que você raramente coloca alguma lá por si mesmo. Apague as luzes quando sair.

Ele segurou-a pelos braços no momento em que ela ia sair, num movimento quase reflexo, do qual se lamentou quase que antes mesmo de ele ter sido feito. Mas já estava feito, e o olhar zangado e desafiador que ela lhe enviou desencadeou uma reação em cadeia que correu por todo o corpo. Havia coisas que ele poderia fazer com ela, coisas que ele ansiava por fazer, e que nenhum dos dois esqueceria jamais.

— Por que está zangada?

— Não sei. Não consigo conversar com você por mais de dez minutos sem ficar aborrecida. Como normalmente me dou bem com todo mundo, o problema deve ser seu.

— Você deve estar certa.

Ela se acalmou um pouco. E também não era culpa dele se ela nunca estivera em lugar algum.

— Você está aqui há pouco menos de 48 horas e já discuti com você três vezes. Isso é um recorde para mim.

— Eu não mantenho os escores.

— Pois acho que mantém. Duvido que se esqueça de qualquer coisa. Já foi policial?

Ele teve de fazer um esforço deliberado para manter o rosto impassível e evitar que seus dedos ficassem tensos.

— Por quê?

— Você disse que não era um artista. O que foi minha primeira escolha. — Ela relaxou, apesar de ele não ter tirado a mão do braço dela. A raiva era uma coisa de que ela gostava somente em demonstrações rápidas e ligeiras. — É o jeito como você olha para as pessoas, como se estivessem preenchendo uma ficha de descrições e alguma marca especial. E, às vezes, quando estou com você, eu me sinto como se devesse me preparar para um interrogatório. Um escritor, então? Quando se trabalha em hotéis, fica fácil descobrir as profissões das pessoas.

— Pois errou, desta vez.

— Então, o que você é?

— No momento, sou um faz-tudo.

Ela deu de ombros, deixando a conversa de lado.

— Outra característica de pessoal de hotel é respeitar a privacidade, mas, se no final da história, você for um assassino em série, Mae jamais vai me deixar ouvir o final da história.

— Geralmente, só mato uma pessoa de cada vez.

— Esta notícia é boa. — Ela ignorou a ansiedade súbita que sentiu, ao imaginar que ele pudesse estar dizendo a verdade.

— Ainda está segurando meu braço.

— Eu sei.

Então, era assim, ela pensou, e esforçou-se para manter uma voz normal.

— Devo pedir-lhe para largá-lo?

— Eu não me daria a esse trabalho.

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se.

— Muito bem. O que você quer Harry?

— Tirar isto do caminho, por nós dois.

Ele se levantou. Ela recuou um passo instintivamente, o que a surpreendeu mais do que a ele.

— Não acho que esta seja uma boa idéia.

— Nem eu. — Com a mão livre, segurou os cabelos dela. Eram macios, como ele sabia que deveriam ser. Espessos, cheios e tão macios que seus dedos perderam-se entre os fios. — Mas prefiro arrepender-me de uma coisa que fiz do que de uma que não fiz.

— Pois eu preferiria não ter que me arrepender de nada.

— Tarde demais. — Ele ouviu o suspiro fundo, quando puxou seu corpo para junto do dele. — De uma maneira ou de outra, nós dois vamos ter muito do que nos arrepender.

Ele estava deliberadamente bruto. Sabia como ser gentil, apesar de raramente pôr esse conhecimento em prática. Com ela, poderia ter sido. Talvez, exatamente por saber disso, afastou imediatamente qualquer desejo de agir com ternura. Queria assustá-la, para ter certeza de que, quando a soltasse, ela fugiria, fugiria dele, porque o que mais desejava na vida era que ela fugisse dele.

Lá no fundo de sua mente havia a esperança de que ele pudesse assustá-la o suficiente, a repelisse o suficiente, para mandá-lo embora imediatamente. Se fizesse isso, estaria a salvo dele, e ele dela. Pensou que conseguiria isso rapidamente. Mas, de repente, tornou-se impossível pensar em qualquer coisa.

Seu gosto era o do paraíso. Ele nunca acreditara no paraíso, mas o sabor estava em seus lábios, puro, doce e cheio de promessas. A mão tinha ido para o peito dele, num gesto automático de defesa. Mesmo assim, não lutava com ele, como ele tinha certeza de que faria. E ela devolveu seu beijo quase brutal, com paixão, entrelaçada com confiança.

A mente dele esvaziou-se. Era uma experiência aterrorizante para um homem que mantinha os pensamentos sob estrito controle. Em seguida, seu vazio encheu-se dela, do perfume, do toque, do gosto.

Ele se afastou — para seu bem, não para o dela. Ele era e sempre tinha sido um sobrevivente. Sua respiração estava rápida e áspera. Uma das mãos continuava enroscada em seus cabelos, e a outra apertava o braço com força. Não conseguia soltar-se. Apesar de insistir consigo mesmo que deveria soltá-la, afastar-se e ir embora, não conseguia mover-se. Olhando-a fixamente, viu seu reflexo nos olhos dela.

Amaldiçoou-a — era a última tentativa de recusa— antes de amassar-lhe os lábios com os dele, novamente. Não era para o céu que estava indo. Era para o inferno.

Ela queria acalmá-lo, mas ele não lhe deu a chance. Como antes, enviou-a para um lugar quente e sem ar, onde havia espaço somente para sensações.

Ela tinha razão. A boca de Harry não era macia, era dura, sem piedade e irresistível. Sem hesitação, sem um pensamento de auto-preservação, entregou-se a ele, aceitando ansiosamente o que lhe era oferecido, desprendidamente dando o que lhe era exigido.

As costas estavam pressionadas contra a superfície lisa e fria da geladeira, encurralada ali pela força do corpo dele. Se fosse possível, ela o teria atraído para mais perto ainda.

Seu rosto era áspero e ele esfregou-o contra o dela, arranhando-a, e ela tremeu de emoção e prazer que tudo aquilo lhe proporcionava. Já desesperada, mordeu seu lábio inferior e sentiu nova onda de excitação, quando ele gemeu e aprofundou o beijo já tão exigente.

Ela queria ser tocada. Tentou murmurar essa nova necessidade contra sua boca, mas só conseguiu emitir um gemido. Seu corpo doía. Só a antecipação das mãos dele correndo por seu corpo já a faziam tremer.

Por um momento, seus corações bateram um contra o outro, e no mesmo ritmo.

Ele se afastou, consciente de que tinha perigosamente se aproximado de uma linha que não ousaria cruzar. Ele mal conseguia respirar, muito menos pensar. E até ter certeza de que poderia fazer ambos, ficou em silêncio.

— Vá para a cama, Gina.

Ela permaneceu onde estava, certa de que, se desse um passo, as pernas se dobrariam. Ele ainda continuava perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse o calor que irradiava de seu corpo. Mas olhou dentro dos olhos, e viu que ele já estava fora de seu alcance.

— Assim, sem mais nem menos?

Mágoa. Ele podia ouvi-la em sua voz, e desejaria poder acreditar que ela mesma a teria causado. Ia pegar a cerveja, mas mudou de idéia, quando percebeu que a mão não estava firme. Somente uma coisa estava clara. Ele tinha que se livrar dela depressa, antes de voltar a tocá-la.

— Você não faz o tipo de um sexo rápido no chão da cozinha.

A cor que a paixão provocara em seu rosto desapareceu.

— Não. Pelo menos nunca fiz. — Depois de respirar profundamente, avançou. Acreditava em encarar os fatos, mesmo os desagradáveis. — E isso seria tudo o que poderia ter acontecido, Harry?

Sua mão fechou-se, formando um punho.

— Sim — disse. — O que mais?

— Entendo. — Ela manteve os olhos presos aos dele, desejando poder odiá-lo. — Sinto muito por você.

— Não sinta.

— Você dirige seus sentimentos, Harry, não os meus. E sinto muito por você. Algumas pessoas perdem uma perna, a mão ou o olho. Ou conseguem lidar com isso ou tornam-se amargos com a perda. Não vejo que parte sua está faltando, Harry, mas é tão trágico quanto. — Ele não respondeu nem ela esperava que ele o fizesse. — Não se esqueça de apagar a luz.

Ele esperou que ela saísse para pegar um fósforo. Precisava de tempo para recuperar o controle de sua cabeça — e das mãos — antes de encontrar o caminho para o escritório. Porém o que o preocupava mais era que ele levaria tempo demais para recuperar o controle do coração.

Aproximadamente duas horas mais tarde ele caminhou dois quilômetros para usar o telefone público no posto de gasolina mais próximo. A estrada estava quieta, a pequena aldeia, escura. Um vento começara a soprar e tinha o gosto de chuva. Harry desejou que ela só caísse depois que ele voltasse para o hotel.

Discou os números e esperou pela ligação.

— Conby.

— Potter.

— Está atrasado.

Harry não precisou olhar o relógio. Sabia que eram três horas da manhã na Costa Leste.

— Acordei você?

— Devo presumir que você já se estabeleceu?

— Sim. Já estou lá. Banquei o faz-tudo e consegui um emprego. Trocar o pneu me deu a abertura. A Srta. Weasley é... confiante.

— É o que devemos acreditar. Confiante não significa que não seja ambiciosa. O que você conseguiu?

Um caso terrível de culpa, pensou Harry, enquanto acendia o fósforo. Um caso muito sério.

— Os aposentos dela estão limpos. — Fez uma pausa e manteve a chama na ponta do cigarro. — Existe um grupo de excursionistas lá agora, em sua maioria canadenses. Alguns trocaram dinheiro. Nada mais de 100 dólares.

A pausa foi muito breve.

— Isso é muito pouco para fazer com que o negócio valha à pena.

— Consegui uma lista do escritório. Os nomes e endereços dos hóspedes registrados.

Houve outra pausa, mais longa, e um ruído que disse a Harry que seu contato estava procurando material para escrever.

— Deixe-me anotar isso.

Ele leu tudo, da cópia que tinha feito.

— Malfoy é o guia turístico. Costuma ir lá uma vez por semana, para uma estada de uma a duas noites, dependendo do pacote.

— Vision Tours.

— Exato.

— Temos um homem nesse ponto. Você se concentra na Weasley e na equipe dela. — Harry escutou o leve tap tap tap do lápis de Conby no telefone. — Não há como fazer nada sem ter alguém dentro. Ela é a resposta óbvia.

— Não se encaixa.

— Como disse?

Harry amassou o cigarro com o salto da bota.

— Eu disse que não se encaixa. Eu a tenho vigiado. Verifiquei todas as contas pessoais dela, droga! Ela tem menos de 3 mil em dinheiro vivo. Todo o resto foi empregado para comprar lençóis e sabonetes.

— Entendo. — Outra vez a pausa. Era enlouquecedor. — Suponho que a nossa Srta. Weasley nunca ouviu falar em bancos na Suíça.

— Já disse que ela não é desse tipo, Conby. É o ângulo errado.

— Deixe que eu me preocupe com os ângulos, Potter. Você se preocupa em fazer o serviço. Não preciso lembrar-lhe que levamos quase um ano para chegar perto dessa coisa toda. O Bureau quer isto esclarecido rapidamente, e é o que espero de você. Se tiver um problema pessoal com isto, é melhor me contar agora.

— Não. — Ele sabia que problemas pessoais não eram permitidos. — Se quer perder tempo e o dinheiro dos contribuintes, é o mesmo para mim. Torno a falar com você.

— Faça isso.

Harry desligou. Sentia-se um pouco melhor por ter desabafado ao telefone e imaginar Conby perdendo uma noite de sono. Mas, gente como ele, raramente perdia o sono. Acordaria algum funcionário às seis horas e mandaria que ele passasse a lista pelo computador. Conby tomaria seu café, assistiria ao programa Today e esperaria em sua casa confortável nos subúrbios de Washington, D.C. pelos resultados.

Trabalho difícil e sujo era deixado para os outros.

Era assim que o jogo funcionava, Harry lembrou-se enquanto reiniciava a longa caminhada de volta ao hotel. Mas ultimamente, só ultimamente, começava a se cansar daquelas regras.

Gina ouviu quando ele entrou. Curiosa, olhou o relógio, após ouvir a porta sendo fechada. Já passava de uma e a chuva começara a cair há quase 30 minutos, com um ruído suave e insistente, que prometia ganhar força ao longo da noite.

Perguntou-se aonde ele teria ido.

Problema dele, lembrou-se enquanto rolava na cama e tentava deixar o barulho da chuva provocar-lhe o sono. Desde que fizesse seu trabalho, Potter era livre para ir onde quisesse. Se quisesse passear na chuva, ela não se importava.

Como ele poderia tê-la beijado daquele jeito e não sentir nada?

Gina fechou os olhos com força e recriminou a si mesma. Era com seus sentimentos que deveria se preocupar, não com os de Harry. O problema era que ela sempre sentia demais. E desta vez não poderia se dar a esse luxo.

Alguma coisa acontecera com ela quando ele a beijara. Alguma coisa emocionante, algo que tinha penetrado no seu âmago e aberto possibilidades sem fim. Não, não possibilidades. Fantasias, pensou, sacudindo a cabeça. Se fosse esperta, receberia aquele momento de excitação e não desejaria mais nada. Andarilhos não corriam grandes riscos emocionais. Ela tinha o exemplo perfeito diante de si.

Sua mãe apaixonara-se por um andarilho e dera o coração a ele, a confiança, o corpo. Terminara grávida e sozinha. Gina sabia ter esperado por ele durante meses. Morrera no mesmo hospital em que seu bebê nascera, alguns dias depois. Traída, rejeitada e envergonhada.

Gina só descobrira a extensão da vergonha depois da morte do avô. Ele guardava o diário que a mãe escrevia. Gina queimara-o, não por vergonha, mas por pena. Sempre pensava na mãe como em uma mulher trágica, que buscara o amor e nunca o encontrara.

Mas ela não era sua mãe, Gina lembrou-se, enquanto ficava deitada acordada, ouvindo a chuva cair. Ela era muito, muito menos frágil. Amor foi o que a concebera, e ela sentia seu calor por toda sua vida.

Agora, um andarilho entrara em sua vida.

Tinha falado de arrependimentos, ela lembrou-se. E tinha medo de que o que tivesse acontecido — ou não tivesse acontecido — entre eles, ela também os teria.

***Nota da autora:

Olá meninas!!! Desculpa a demora mas to sem tempo de entrar na net... Faculdade me consome, ainda mais agora na reta final... Me perguntaram por e-mail se eu faço faculdade de Letras , e não Juliana, eu faço Fonoaudiologia que cuida da comunicação como um todo, então você tá quase lá! Rsrsrs. Escrever e ler são só meus hobbys!

Aliás, queria esclarecer (caso ainda não tenha ficado claro!) que a única fic de minha autoria exclusiva é **a HP e os Segredos de Órion**, pois as demais são adaptações de livros que eu li e gosto. Estou esclarecendo isso novamente porque um indivíduo não identificado me deixou a seguinte Review:

"_From: __ ()_

_-------------------  
Olha, muito triste ter que fazer isso aqui, mas nao encontrei seu email no  
seu perfil...  
Por um GRANDE acaso, estou lendo "a suspeita" de Nora Roberts...  
plágio é crime"_

Oras bolas, sejamos inteligentes caro amiguinho. Você acha mesmo que eu seria burra ao ponto de deixar o mesmo nome do livro se eu desejasse dizer que era de minha autoria??? E se você leu meu perfil deveria ter visto que eu deixo bem claro lá que as demais além de Segredos de Órion são adaptações e as leitoras que falam comigo, seja pelo Orkut ou MSN sabem que eu sempre recomendo os livros da Nora Roberts, Sthephenie Meyer, Marian Keyes.... Enfim.. Só esclarecendo mesmo ok?

Mas não pense você que adaptar é fácil... Reler todo livro mudando nomes e personagens e suas respectivas características físicas e emocionais é o que eu faço, e não só ctrl+c, ctrl+v, ok??? Concordo que estou usando a idéia principal das autoras mas renimadas mas até que ela venham reclamar comigo ou até que ninguém mais goste de ler as adaptações elas continuarão aqui independente de seu julgamento, ok? Fica com Deus! ;)

*****Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Alinemaioli:** Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, e novamente lá mais mais um capítulo tardio! Rsrsrs. Lindinha eu juro que queria botar um capítulo por semana mas tá difícil viu?! Eu prometo que vou tentar, me esforçar ao máximo! E a histporia original tem 12 capítulos e a fic deve ter mais ou menos uns 10 capítulos, td bem??? Beijossss e obrigada pelo carinho! Ahh!!! Adorei o termo "hipoglicefic" = falta de fanfic no sangue! Huahuahua! Vou adotar! =) Bjsss

**Cah Weasley Potter:** Pois é lindona, a cena do próximo capítulo é pra dar uma água na boca mesmo! Rsrsrs!! Que bom que vc ñ "sentiu" o tamanho do capítulo! Bjãooo! =P

Cena do próximo capítulo:

"Quando a música terminou, ele conseguira afastar aquela emoção desagradável, mas outra surgiu para tomar seu lugar. O desejo. Ele a queria, queria tomá-la pela mão e puxá-la daquela sala lotada, levando-a para um local silencioso na penumbra, onde a única coisa que ouviriam seria a chuva. Queria ver seus olhos crescerem e ficarem fora de foco, o que acontecia quando se beijavam. Queria sentir a sensação incrível de sua boca derretendo-se e aquecendo-se sob a sua."

Beijos a todos!!!

*__Lya –Love


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A chuva continuou caindo durante toda a manhã, macia, lenta e constante. Com ela, veio uma neblina e um vento frio, que era tão atraente quanto o brilho do sol. As nuvens, paradas sobre a água, transformavam tudo em diferentes tons de cinza. As gotas de chuva tamborilavam no telhado e nas vidraças, fazendo com que o hotel parecesse mais distante ainda do que era. Ocasional mente, o vento chiava, balançando as cortinas.

Ao amanhecer, Harry observou Gina, embrulhada em uma jaqueta com gorro, sair com Ludwig para levá-lo para sua volta matinal. E observou-a voltando, pingando água da roupa, 40 minutos mais tarde. Ouviu a música tocando em seu quarto, depois de ela entrar pela porta dos fundos. Desta vez, escolhera uma música suave e flutuante, com muitos violinos. Ele ficou com pena quando a música acabou e ela desceu correndo pelo corre dor, para ir à sala de jantar.

Pela posição no segundo andar, ele não conseguia escutar o movimento da cozinha que ficava abaixo, mas podia imaginar: Mae e Dolores estariam discutindo, enquanto os waffles ou muffins estariam sendo assados. Gina teria se servido de uma xíca ra de café rápido, antes de correr para ajudar a garçonete a botar as mesas e escrever o cardápio matinal.

Seu cabelo estaria úmido, sua voz calma enquanto ouvia Dolores fazer suas reclamações diárias. Ela estaria cheirando à chuva. Quando os primeiros hóspedes entrassem na sala, ela sorriria, os cumprimentaria pelos nomes e faria com que se sentis sem numa refeição na casa de um amigo.

Esta era sua maior habilidade, pensou Harry. Fazer com que um estranho se sentisse em casa.

Será que ela poderia ser tão descomplicada quanto parecia? Parte dele desejava ardentemente acreditar nisso. Outra parte achava impossível. Todos tinham algum ângulo escondido, até mesmo o funcionário dos correios quando desejava chegar ao cargo de diretor, ansiando fechar outro tipo de negócios. Ela não poderia ser diferente.

Ele não chamaria o beijo que trocaram de descomplicado. Sabia que havia camadas nele, que ele não poderia começar a aprofundar-se. Parecia contraditório que uma mulher de olhar tão calmo, voz tão suave, explodisse com tanta paixão. Mas era o que tinha acontecido. Talvez sua paixão fizesse tanto parte de sua representação quanto sua serenidade.

Isso o aborrecia. Só de lembrar a reação que tivera em relação a ela deixava-o furioso. Então, obrigou-se a dissecar mais o as sunto. Se ele se sentia atraído pelo que ela parecia ser, isso seria bastante razoável. Ele vivia uma vida solitária e freqüentemente turbulenta. Apesar de ter escolhido viver assim, e certamente era o que preferia, não seria incomum que, em determinado ponto, ele se sentisse atraído para uma mulher que representava tudo o que ele nunca tivera. E que nunca desejara também, Harry lem brou-se, enquanto arrancava uma faixa da moldura.

Não ia fingir que descobrira qualquer resposta em Gina. As únicas respostas que buscava eram relativas ao trabalho.

Por enquanto, esperaria até que a pressa da manhã estivesse terminada. Quando Gina estivesse ocupada no escritório, ele desceria e pediria o café-da-manhã para Mae. Aquela era uma mulher que não confiava nele, Harry pensou com um sorriso. Não havia nem um osso ingênuo naquele corpo pesado. E, com exceção de Gina, não havia mais ninguém, tinha certeza, que conhecesse tão bem o funcionamento do hotel.

Sim, ele se esforçaria para encantar Mae. E manteria alguma distância entre ele e Gina. Isso, por enquanto.

-*-

— Você está muito abatida esta manhã.

— Muito obrigada. — Gina engoliu um bocejo enquanto servia-se de uma segunda xícara de café. Abatida não era bem a palavra, pensou. Estava exausta até a alma. O corpo não estava acostumado a funcionar só com três horas de sono. E deveria agra decer a Harry, por isso, pensou e afastou a xícara que acabara de encher.

— Sente-se. — Mae apontou para a mesa. — Vou preparar uns ovos para você.

— Não tenho tempo. Eu...

— Sente-se — repetiu Mae, sacudindo uma colher de pau no ar. — Precisa de combustível.

— Mae tem razão — acrescentou Dolores. — Um corpo não pode funcionar só à base de café. Precisa de proteína e carboidratos — disse, colocando um bolinho de amoras na mesa.— Se eu não cuido das proteínas que ingiro, fico tão fraca quanto uma ovelha. É claro que o médico não diz, mas acho que sou hidroglicêmica.

— Hipoglicêmica — Gina murmurou.

— Foi o que eu disse. — Dolores decidiu que gostava daquele som. Naquele momento, no entanto, era tão divertido preocupar-se com Gina como era preocupar-se consigo mesma. —

Acho que umas fatias de bacon iriam muito bem com aqueles ovos, Mae. É o que acho.

— Eu já ia botar mesmo.

Já que era minoria, Gina decidiu sentar-se. As duas mulheres poderiam discutir durante dias, mas quando tinham uma causa em comum, uniam-se como que grudadas por uma espécie de cola.

— Não estou abatida — disse em própria defesa. — Só não dormi bem a noite passada.

— Tome um banho morno antes de deitar — recomendou Mae, enquanto o bacon chiava na frigideira. — Mas não quente, veja bem. Só morninho.

— Com sais de banho. Nada de espuma ou óleo — acrescen tou Dolores, enquanto colocava sobre a mesa um copo de suco. — Os bons e antigos sais para banho. Não é isso mesmo, Mae?

— Mal não faz — resmungou Mae, preocupada demais para pensar em discutir. — Você tem trabalhado demais, garota.

— Eu concordo — disse Gina, porque era mais fácil con cordar com as duas. — O motivo de não ter tempo para um café-da-manhã longo e suculento é porque preciso contratar uma nova copeira, para não ter de trabalhar tanto. Coloquei um anúncio no jornal de hoje, portanto acho que logo vão começar a ligar.

— Falei ao Bob para cancelar o anúncio — declarou Mae, quebrando um ovo na frigideira.

— Como? Por quê? — Gina começou a se levantar. — Que é isso, mas que droga, Mae! Se acha que vou aceitar Mary Alice de volta depois de ela...

— Não é nada disso, e não brigue comigo, mocinha.

— Está nervosa— disse Dolores, estalando a língua. — Acon tece quando você trabalha demais.

— Desculpe — murmurou Gina, esforçando-se para não ranger os dentes. — Mas, Mae, eu esperava fazer as entrevistas nos próximos dias. Quero contratar alguém até o fim da semana.

— A filha do meu irmão largou aquele marido inútil dela e está voltando para casa. — Mantendo as costas viradas para Gina, Mae colocou o bacon para escorrer, depois dedicou sua atenção aos ovos. — Ela é uma boa garota, a Bonnie. Trabalhou aqui alguns verões enquanto estava na escola.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Ela se casou com um músico que toca va em um dos resorts em Eastsound.

Mae fez uma careta e tirou os ovos da frigideira.

— Saxofonista — disse, como se isso explicasse tudo. — Ela se cansou de viver dentro de uma van e voltou para casa há algu mas semanas. Está procurando trabalho.

Com um suspiro, Gina passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Por que não me disse isso antes?

— Você não precisava de ninguém antes. — Mae colocou os ovos na sua frente. — E precisa de alguém agora.

Gina a ficou observando, enquanto Mae começava a lim par o fogão. O coração da cozinheira era tão grande quanto o resto dela.

— Quando ela pode começar?

Os lábios de Mae curvaram-se, e ela pigarreou e limpou um pingo que caíra no fogão com mais energia.

— Eu disse para ela vir esta tarde, para você poder dar uma olhada. Não esperava que você a contratasse a menos que ela cubra suas necessidades.

— Muito bem, então. — Gina pegou o garfo. Feliz por ter um problema resolvido, ela esticou as pernas e descansou os pés sobre a cadeira vazia. — Acho que vou ter tempo para tomar um café com calma, afinal de contas.

Harry empurrou a porta e quase esbravejou em voz alta. A sala de jantar estava vazia. Tinha certeza de que Gina estaria lá fora realizando algumas das mil tarefas que costumava fazer. Em vez disso, estava sentada naquela cozinha quentinha e cheirosa, quase que como estivera na noite anterior. Com uma única dife rença visível, refletiu Harry. Ela não estava relaxada agora.

Seu sorriso amplo desapareceu no momento em que ele en trou. Lentamente, escorregou os pés para fora da cadeira e esti cou as costas. Ele podia ver que seu corpo estava tenso, quase que todos os músculos. O garfo parou a meio caminho dos lábios. Então, virou-se ligeiramente de costas para ele e continuou a co mer. Aquilo era, ele supôs, a coisa mais próxima de um tapa no rosto que poderia lhe dar.

Ele mudou de idéia sobre o café e as fofocas na cozinha. No momento, a única coisa que aceitaria seria um café puro.

— Estava me perguntando para onde você teria ido — disse Mae, enquanto tirava o bacon da geladeira.

— Eu não queria incomodá-la. — Ele fez um gesto de cabeça na direção da cafeteira. — Achei que você tomaria uma xícara comigo.

— Precisa de combustível. — Dolores começou a pôr um lugar bem em frente ao de Gina. — Não é mesmo, Mae? Um homem não pode trabalhar a menos que tome um café-da-manhã decente.

Mae serviu-lhe uma xícara.

— Pois ele parece que poderia sair correndo, mesmo estan do vazio.

E era verdade, pensou Gina. Sabia a hora em que ele voltara na noite anterior, e que estivera acordado trabalhando, quando ela saiu de sua ala para supervisionar o turno do café. Ele não poderia ter dormido muito mais do que ela, mas não parecia es tar tão cansado.

— As refeições fazem parte de seu salário, Harry. — Apesar de ter perdido o apetite, Gina mordiscou um pedaço de bacon. — Acho que Mae ainda tem panqueca que sobrou, se preferir isso a ovos.

Era um convite frio, tão frio que Dolores abriu a boca para comentar. Mae lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação e uma careta. Ele aceitou o café que Mae servira, e tomou-o puro.

— Podem ser ovos mesmo. — Mas ele não se sentou. A sensa ção de boas-vindas, que geralmente fazia parte daquela cozinha, não era evidente no momento. Harry reclinou-se sob o balcão e tomou o café, enquanto Mae cozinhava ao lado dele.

Ela não iria sentir-se culpada, Gina disse a si mesma, ig norando o olhar de reprovação de Dolores. Afinal de contas, ela era a chefe, e seu relacionamento com Harry era... bem, ape nas profissional. Mas não conseguia suportar aquele silêncio longo e tenso.

— Mae, eu gostaria de biscoitinhos e sanduíches para o chá desta tarde. Deve chover o dia todo, portanto teremos música e dança na sala de estar. — Como o café-da-manhã cada vez mais parecia menos atraente, Gina puxou um bloco do bolso da saia. — Cinqüenta sanduíches devem dar, se tivermos uma bandeja de queijos. Colocamos um bule de chá e um de chocolate quente.

— A que horas?

— Às três, acho. Depois, poderemos servir vinho às cinco para quem quiser ficar mais. Pode pedir para sua sobrinha ajudar. E começou a tomar notas no bloco.

Parecia cansada, Harry pensou. Pálida, de olhos inchados e um aspecto surpreendentemente frágil. Aparentemente, tinha puxado o cabelo para trás e prendido rapidamente em um rabo-de-cavalo, quando ainda úmido. Alguns fios escaparam, quando o cabelo secou. Pareciam mais claros do que o resto, com uma cor mais delicada do que rica. Ele desejou afastá-los de suas têmporas e observar a cor voltar ao seu rosto.

— Termine de comer os ovos — ordenou Mae. Em seguida, dirigiu-se a Harry. — Os seus estão prontos.

— Obrigado. — Ele sentou-se, desejando, talvez ainda com mais intensidade do que Gina, estar a uns 20 quilômetros de distância.

Dolores começou a queixar-se de que a chuva começava a fa zer sua sinusite incomodá-la.

— Pode passar o sal? — murmurou Harry.

Gina empurrou o saleiro em sua direção. Seus dedos toca ram-se ligeiramente e ela recolheu os dela.

— Obrigado.

— De nada. — Gina furou o ovo com o garfo. Sabia por experiência própria que seria difícil escapar da cozinha sem lim par o prato, e pretendia fazê-lo o mais rápido possível.

— Bonito dia — disse ele, porque queria que ela o olhasse outra vez. Ela olhou, mas o que viu foi uma raiva contida em seus olhos. Mas descobriu que preferia isso à frieza que estava neles anteriormente. — Gosto de chuva. Como eu disse... — Ele partiu o bolinho ao meio. —... está um bonito dia.

Dolores assuou o nariz com um grande ruído. Um semi-sorriso divertido curvou os cantos dos lábios de Gina, antes que ela conseguisse ocultá-lo.

— Você encontrará as tintas de que precisa... para a parede, teto, molduras... no depósito do porão. Estão todas marcadas para os quartos a que são destinadas.

— Está bem.

— Os pincéis, as bandejas e os rolos também estão lá. Está tudo no banco da direita, logo que você descer as escadas.

— Eu encontro.

— Ótimo. A torneira da cabana 4 está vazando água.

— Eu cuido disso.

Ela não queria que ele concordasse com tudo com tanta fa cilidade. Queria que ele estivesse tão tenso e fora de controle quanto ela.

— A janela da unidade 2 da ala leste está emperrada.

Ele enviou-lhe um olhar tranqüilo.

— Eu vou desemperrá-la.

— Ótimo. — De repente, percebeu que Dolores parará de queixar-se e que não tirava os olhos dela. Até mesmo Mae estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, debruçada sobre a tigela. Ora, e daí?, pensou Gina, enquanto afastava o prato. Reparou que es tava dando ordens como um capitão.

Tirou um chaveiro do bolso. Ela mesma o tinha colocado ali naquela manhã, pois pretendia resolver ela mesma as pequenas tarefas.

— Não se esqueça de trazer isto de volta para o escritório quando tiver terminado. Elas têm etiquetas marcando os quartos a que pertencem.

— Sim, senhora. — Mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela, jogou o chaveiro no bolso da camisa. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Eu aviso se tiver. — Ela levantou-se, levou o prato para a pia e saiu da cozinha.

— O que deu nela? — Dolores queria saber. — Ela parecia querer arrancar a cabeça de todo mundo.

— Ela só não dormiu bem. — Mais preocupada do que de sejaria demonstrar, Mae largou a tigela em que estava batendo manteiga com açúcar. Sentia-se como a mãe de uma criança mal-educada, e resolveu levar a cafeteira para Harry. — Gina não está sendo ela mesma esta manhã — explicou, enquanto o servia de mais uma xícara de café. — Ela tem trabalhado demais ultimamente.

— Tenho a pele grossa. — Mas ele sentira a ferroada. — Tal vez ela devesse delegar um pouco mais as tarefas.

— O quê? Aquela garota? — Feliz por ele não ter se queixado, ela tornou-se mais expansiva. — Não é do feitio dela. Ela se sente responsável até se um hóspede dá uma topada. Igualzinha ao avô.— Mae acrescentou um pouco de baunilha à tigela e continuou a bater o creme. — Não existe uma coisa que aconteça aqui que não tenha o dedo dela... mais precisamente, a mão inteira. Exceto na minha cozinha. — O rosto largo de Mae abriu-se em um enor me sorriso. — Eu a expulsava daqui quando ela era menina, e posso expulsá-la ainda hoje, se for necessário.

— A garota não sabe nem ferver água sem queimar a panela — Acrescentou Dolores.

— Poderia, se ela quisesse — disse Mae, em sua defesa, vol tando a dirigir-se a Harry, com um fungado. — Ela não tem a necessidade de cozinhar comigo aqui, e é bastante esperta para saber disso. Mas todo o resto, desde pintar a varanda a fazer os livros de contas, tem que ter o selo dela. Ela é do tipo que leva a responsabilidade ao extremo.

Harry resolveu seguir com a deixa que ela lhe dera.

— Essa é uma qualidade admirável. Você trabalha com ela há muito tempo, não é?

— Entre Gina e o avô, trabalho neste hotel há 28 anos, com pletos em junho próximo. — Lançou a cabeça na direção de Dolores. — Ela está aqui só há oito.

— Nove — disse Dolores. — Nove anos este mês.

— Parece que quando as pessoas vêm trabalhar aqui não saem mais.

— Você tem toda razão — disse Mae.

— Parece que o hotel tem uma equipe trabalhadora e leal.

— Gina torna as coisas fáceis. — Demonstrando toda a competência, Mae mediu a farinha de trigo. — Ela só não estava muito bem esta manhã.

— Ela parecia um pouco cansada — disse Harry lentamente, ignorando uma pitada de culpa.— Talvez ela vá descansar um pouco hoje.

— Não é nada provável.

— A equipe da manutenção parece ser unida.

— Mesmo assim, ela vai encontrar uma cama para arrumar.

— Bob cuida das contas.

— Ela vai enfiar o nariz nos livros e verificar cada coluna. — Havia um orgulho simples na voz, enquanto derramava a farinha na tigela. — Não que Gina não confie nas pessoas que traba lham para ela — acrescentou Mae. — Só que seu coração pararia de bater se tivesse de pagar uma conta atrasada ou confundir um pedido. O fato é que é mais fácil ela se culpar do que culpar as outras pessoas se acontecer um engano.

— Aposto que ela não deixa passar nada.

— Gina? — Com um sorrisinho, Mae ligou a batedeira elé trica. — Ela saberia se um guardanapo voltasse da lavanderia com uma mancha. Veja onde vai espirrar— acrescentou, quando Do lores cobriu o rosto com um lenço de papel. — Beba um pouco de água quente com suco de limão.

— Chá quente com mel — disse Dolores.

— Limão. O mel vai fazer mal à sua garganta.

— Minha mãe sempre me deu chá quente com mel — repli cou Dolores.

Ainda estavam discutindo sobre o assunto quando Harry escapuliu da cozinha.

Ele passou a maior parte do tempo trancado na ala oeste. Tra balhar o ajudava a pensar. Apesar de escutar quando Gina passava de um lado para o outro algumas vezes, nenhum deles pro curou a companhia do outro. Ele poderia ser mais objetivo, Harry percebeu, quando não estava perto dela.

Os comentários de Mae cimentaram ainda mais suas obser vações e a informação disponível. Gina Weasley dirigia o hotel de alto a baixo. Qualquer coisa que entrasse nele ou estivesse por ali passava diretamente pelos olhos dela. Logicamente, isso signifi cava que ela estaria totalmente envolvida, talvez até encarregada da operação que ele teria que destruir.

E mesmo assim... O que ele tinha dito a Conby na noite ante rior continuava sendo verdade. Não se encaixava.

A mulher trabalhava quase que 24 horas por dia para que o hotel fosse um sucesso. Ele a tinha visto fazendo de tudo, desde plantar gerânios a cortar lenha para a lareira. E, a menos que fosse uma atriz notável, ela gostava do que fazia.

Ela não parecia ser do tipo que queria fazer dinheiro da ma neira mais fácil. Nem parecia pertencer à espécie que desejava as coisas que o dinheiro fácil podia comprar. Mas isso era instinto, não um fato.

O problema era que Conby lidava com fatos. Harry sempre confiara mais nos instintos. Sua função seria provar que ela era culpada, não inocente. E mesmo assim, em menos de dois dias, suas prioridades tinham mudado.

Não era só o fato de achá-la atraente. Ele tinha achado outras mulheres atraentes e as vencera sem o menor remorso. Tratava-se de justiça. E uma das poucas coisas em que ele acreditava sem reservas era na justiça.

Com Gina, ele precisaria ter certeza de que suas conclusões sobre ela não estavam baseadas somente nas emoções que ela pro vocava nele. Sentimentos e instintos eram diferentes. Se um ho mem em sua posição se permitisse ser levado pelos sentimentos, seria um inútil.

Então, o que seria? Mesmo pensando e examinando o caso por todos os lados e aspectos, não conseguia descobrir um moti vo específico para estar tão certo de sua inocência. Porque aquilo era o cerne de tudo, Harry entendeu. Ela, o hotel, a atmosfera que a rodeava. Isso fazia com que ele desejasse acreditar que aquela gente, aqueles lugares existissem. E existissem intocados.

Ele estava amolecendo. Uma mulher bonita, ruiva e com lindos olhos, e ele começava a pensar em contos de fadas. Desgostoso, pegou os pincéis e as latas de tinta e levou-as até a pia para limpá-los. Ia tirar uma folga do trabalho e de seus próprios pensamen tos confusos.

-*-

Na sala de estar, Gina pensava nele relutantemente enquan to arrumava uma pilha de discos sobre a mesa entre a Sra. Minerva e a Sra. Sibila.

— Que idéia encantadora. — A Sra. Sibila ajeitou os óculos e olhou os títulos. — Um chá dançante à moda antiga.

De uma das unidades da ala leste veio o choro de um bebê. A Sra. Sibila lançou um olhar simpático na direção do som.

— Acho que isto vai manter todo mundo entretido.

— É difícil os jovens saberem o que podem fazer em um dia de chuva. Ficam aborrecidíssimos.

— Escolham seus discos favoritos. — Gina olhou em volta distraidamente. Como poderia preparar uma festa quando tudo que conseguia era pensar em Harry, e do jeito que ele olhara para ela do outro lado da mesa no café-da-manhã? — Eu conto com vocês.

O longo bufê e uma mesinha foram esvaziados para conter os refrescos. Se pudesse contar com Mae — e sempre contaria —, elas poderiam trazer as coisas da cozinha rapidamente.

Será que Harry viria?, perguntou-se. Será que ele ouviria a música e entraria silenciosamente na sala? Será que ele olharia para ela até seu coração disparar como um martelo e ela esquecer que havia mais alguém na sala além dele?

Estava ficando louca, decidiu Gina. Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Faltavam 15 minutos para as três horas. Todos os hós pedes já tinham sido avisados e, com um pouco de sorte, tudo estaria pronto quando chegassem. As senhoras discutiam caloro samente sobre Elvis Presley. Deixando-as com seu assunto, Gina começou a afofar o sofá.

— O que você está fazendo?

Ela soltou um gritinho de susto e amaldiçoou Harry na pró xima respiração.

— Se continuar esgueirando-se desse jeito, vou ter que aceitar a idéia de Mae de que você deve ser um assaltante.

— Eu não estava me esgueirando. Você estava tão ocupada ajeitando tudo que não me ouviu entrar.

— Eu não estava arrumando tudo. — Ela jogou os cabelos por cima dos ombros e olhou para ele. — Mas estou ocupada, portanto, se sair do meu caminho...

Ela abanou a mão e ele a segurou.

— Perguntei o que você estava fazendo.

Ela puxou a mão, depois puxou com mais força, lutando para controlar o temperamento. Se ele queria brigar, pensou, ela fica ria feliz em fazer-lhe a vontade.

— Estou fazendo um chale de tricô — respondeu. — O que lhe parece que estou fazendo? Estou movendo o sofá.

— Não, não está.

Ela conseguia, quando a ocasião assim o pedia, ser antipática.

— Como disse senhor Potter?

— Eu disse que não está movendo o sofá. É pesado demais.

— Obrigada por sua opinião, mas já o arrastei antes. — Ela baixou a voz quando percebeu os olhares interessados que as se nhoras lhe enviavam. — E se você sair da minha frente, posso movê-lo novamente.

Ele ficou onde estava bloqueando a passagem. — Você tem mesmo que fazer tudo sozinha, não é?

— Quer dizer o quê?

— Onde está seu assistente?

— O computador teve um problema. Como Bob sabe lidar com ele melhor do que eu, ele está mexendo em seus componentes e eu estou arrastando o sofá. Agora...

— Aonde você quer que ponha?

— Eu não lhe pedi para...

Mas ele já tinha ido para o outro extremo do sofá.

— Perguntei aonde você quer que ponha.

— Contra a parede lateral. — Gina capitulou e tentou não ficar muito agradecida.

— O que mais?

Ela alisou a saia do vestido.

— Já lhe dei sua lista de obrigações.

Ele enfiou um polegar no bolso enquanto os dois continua vam parados em cada ponta do sofá. Ele estava louco de vontade de colocar sua mão no rosto zangado dela e fazer um carinho.

— Já terminei tudo.

— A torneira da cabana 4?

— Precisava de uma rosca nova.

— A janela da unidade 2?

— Um pouco de óleo.

Ela já estava perdendo as forças.

— A pintura?

— A primeira demão está secando. — Ele inclinou a cabeça. — Quer verificar?

Ela soltou um suspiro. Era difícil ficar zangada, quando ele fizera tudo o que ela havia determinado.

— Você é eficiente, Potter.

— Sou mesmo. Conseguiu recuperar o fôlego?

— O que quer dizer?

— Você parecia um pouco cansada esta manhã. — Ele lançou um olhar para ela. O vestido justo e cor de ameixa dançava em torno das pernas dela. Pequenos botões prateados desciam do alto do pes coço até a bainha, fazendo-o pensar quanto tempo levaria para desabotoá-lo. Estava também com brincos de prata, um belo trio de colunas, que ele lembrava ter visto em sua gaveta. — Você não sabe — ele disse, levando seus olhos para os dela.

Sua respiração tornou-se opressa novamente, subitamente tornando-se consciente de que estava prendendo o fôlego desde que ele começara sua inquisição. Gina lembrou-se de que não tinha tempo para deixá-lo — ou seus sentimentos por ele — distraí-la.

— Estou ocupada demais para estar cansada. — Aliviada, fez um sinal para a camareira que subia os degraus da escada de ma deira. — Coloque no bufê, Lori.

— O segundo carregamento vem logo aí atrás.

— Ótimo. Eu só preciso... — Parou de falar quando os pri meiros hóspedes molhados entraram pela porta dos fundos. De sistindo, virou-se para Harry. Se ele ia mesmo ficar no caminho, poderia pelo menos ser útil. — Eu agradeceria se você enrolasse o tapete e o pusesse na ala oeste. Depois, seria bem-vindo para se divertir com todos.

— Obrigado. Talvez eu fique.

Gina cumprimentou os convidados, pendurou-lhes as ja quetas, ofereceu-lhes refrescos e ligou a música quase que antes mesmo que Harry pudesse tirar o tapete de vista. Quinze minutos depois, todo o grupo estava envolvido e integrado.

Ela foi feita para isso, ele pensou enquanto a observava. Foi feita para ficar no centro das coisas, para fazer com que as pessoas se sintam bem. O lugar dele sempre tinha sido à margem.

— Oh, Sr. Potter.— Perfumada de lilases, a Sra. Minerva ofe receu-lhe uma xícara e um pires. — Precisa tomar um chá. Nada como o chá para afastar as tristezas num dia de chuva.

Ele sorriu para seus olhos manchados de maquilagem. Se ela ao menos pudesse ver que ele estava brincando... Seria melhor ele tomar cuidado.

— Obrigado.

— Adoro uma festa— disse ela alegremente, enquanto obser vava uns casais dançando uma balada lenta de Rosemary Clooney. — Quando eu era jovem, não pensava em outra coisa. Conheci meu marido em um chá como este. Isso foi há quase 50 anos. Dançamos durante horas.

Ele nunca se consideraria um homem galante, mas ela era di fícil de resistir.

— Quer dançar agora?

Seu rosto coloriu-se de rosa.

— Eu adoraria Sr. Potter.

Gina observou Harry conduzir a Sra. Minerva para o salão. Seu coração abrandou-se. Tentou enrijecê-lo novamente, mas descobriu que já era uma causa perdida. Que coisa mais simpáti ca, pensou, especialmente quando ele poderia ser qualificado de qualquer coisa, menos de gentil. Duvidava que chás e que senhorinhas românticas fizessem o estilo de Harry, mas a Sra. Minerva iria lembrar-se desse dia por um longo tempo.

Que mulher não lembraria?, perguntou-se Gina. Dançar com um homem forte, misterioso, em uma tarde chuvosa, era uma lembrança a ser guardada dentro de um livro, como uma rosa vermelha. Sentia-se feliz por ele não a ter convidado. Ela já havia arquivado lembranças suficientes de Harry. Com um sus piro, levou um grupo de crianças para a sala de televisão, e colo cou um filme da Disney no DVD.

Harry viu-a sair. E viu quando ela voltou.

— Foi encantador — a Sra. Minerva disse-lhe, quando a música parou.

— O quê? — Rapidamente ele transportou-se para o lugar onde realmente estava. — Foi um prazer. — Então, ele tornou seu prazer completo, beijando-lhe a mão. No momento em que ela volta suspirando para contar tudo para a Sibila, ele já a tinha esquecido e pensava em Gina.

Ela estava rindo, enquanto um homem mais velho levava-a para o salão. A música mudara. Agora era uma música agitada, alguma coisa rápida e latina. Um mambo, pensou. Ou um merengue. Ele não saberia a diferença. Mas, aparentemente, Gina sabia, e bastante bem. Ela movia-se através do ritmo complicado e ligeiro como se tivesse dançado assim a vida toda.

A saia voava, enrolava em torno das pernas dela depois voava novamente, quando ela girava. Ela ria, com o rosto perto e no nível do de seu parceiro, enquanto combinavam os passos. A pri meira pontada de ciúme enfureceu Harry e fez com que ele se sentisse como um tolo. O homem com que Gina trocava pas sos tinha idade suficiente para ser seu pai.

Quando a música terminou, ele conseguira afastar aquela emoção desagradável, mas outra surgiu para tomar seu lugar. O desejo. Ele a queria, queria tomá-la pela mão e puxá-la daquela sala lotada, levando-a para um local silencioso na penumbra, onde a única coisa que ouviriam seria a chuva. Queria ver seus olhos crescerem e ficarem fora de foco, o que acontecia quando se bei javam. Queria sentir a sensação incrível de sua boca derretendo-se e aquecendo-se sob a sua.

— É tão educativo observá-la, não é?

Harry virou-se quando ouviu a apreciação de Bob, enquan to tirava um sanduíche da bandeja.

— Como?

— Gina. Observá-la dançar é uma educação. — Enfiou o pequeno sanduíche na boca. — Ela tentou me ensinar uma vez, na esperança de que eu pudesse entreter algumas das senhoras em ocasiões como esta. O problema é que não só tenho dois pés esquerdos, como duas pernas esquerdas também. — Ele enco lheu os ombros com um sorriso e pegou outro sanduíche.

— Conseguiu consertar o computador?

— Consegui. Só foram alguns pequenos ajustes. — O pequeno triângulo de pão desapareceu. Harry percebeu um ligeiro tique nervoso quando a junta dos dedos de Bob tocou a bandeja. — Não consigo ensinar Gina sobre circuitos e software, assim como ela não pode me ensinar o samba. Como vai o seu trabalho?

— Vai indo bem. — Observou enquanto Bob servia-se de uma xícara de chá e acrescentou três cubos de açúcar. — Devo termi nar em duas ou três semanas.

— Ela encontrará outra coisa para você fazer. — Olhou para o lugar onde Gina e outro parceiro dançavam um Fox - trote. — Ela sempre tem uma idéia nova para este lugar. Ultimamente, tem falado muito sobre a idéia de fazer um solário e colocar uma ba nheira de hidromassagem.

Harry acendeu um cigarro. Observava agora os hóspedes, tomando notas mentais para passar a Conby. Havia dois homens que pareciam estar sozinhos, apesar de estarem conversando com outros membros do grupo de excursão. Malfoy ficava próximo das portas, segurando um prato cheio de sanduíches que distribuía gentilmente, e sorrindo para ninguém em especial.

— O hotel deve estar indo bem.

— Oh, é estável. — Bob dirigiu sua atenção aos petit-fours. — Há alguns anos, as coisas estavam feias, mas Gina sempre con segue descobrir um meio de manter o barco flutuando. Nada é mais importante para ela.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Não entendo muito de hotelaria, mas ela parece saber o que está fazendo.

— Por dentro e por fora. — Bob escolheu um bolinho com uma cobertura rosa. — Gina é o hotel.

— Trabalha para ela há muito tempo?

— Há uns dois anos e meio. Na verdade, ela nem poderia me pagar na época, mas queria melhorar as coisas, modernizar os livros de contas. Injetar vida nova ao local, foi o que disse. E foi o que ela fez.

— Aparentemente.

— Então, você é lá do leste. — Bob fez uma pausa por um instante, depois continuou, quando Harry não fez qualquer co mentário. — Quanto tempo pretende ficar?

— O tempo que for preciso. Tomou um gole de chá.

— O tempo que for preciso para quê?

— Para o trabalho. — Harry lançou os olhos para a ala oeste.

— Gosto de terminar o que começo.

— Sim. Bem... — Arrumou vários petit-fours em um prato.

— Vou oferecer isto para as senhoras e espero que elas deixem tudo para mim.

Harry observou-o passando por Malfoy e trocando uma pala vra rápida com ele, antes de cruzar a sala. Precisando de tempo para pensar, Harry voltou para a ala oeste.

Ainda chovia quando voltou, horas mais tarde. A música con tinuava tocando. Desta vez era uma balada lenta, melódica, dos anos 50. A sala agora estava na penumbra, iluminada apenas pela lareira e por um globo de vidro fosco. Estava vazia, também, exceto por Gina, ocupada arrumando a sala e cantarolando com a música.

— A festa acabou?

Ela olhou em volta e, em seguida, retornou rapidamente à sua tarefa de recolher xícaras e pratos.

— Sim. Você não ficou muito tempo.

— Tinha trabalho a fazer.

Como ela queria continuar em movimento, passou a esvaziar os cinzeiros. Estava cansada de carregar a culpa.

— Eu estava cansada hoje de manhã, mas isso não era uma desculpa para ser rude com você. Desculpe se dei a impressão de que você não poderia divertir-se por algumas horas.

Ele não queria aceitar uma desculpa que sabia que não merecia.

— Gosto de trabalhar.

Isso somente a fez sentir-se pior.

— Seja como for, não costumo ficar por aí gritando ordens. Eu estava zangada com você.

— Estava?

Ela olhou para cima e seus olhos eram claros e diretos.

— Estou. Mas isto é problema meu. Se isto ajudar, estou mais zangada comigo, por agir como uma criança, porque você não deixou as coisas correrem soltas ontem à noite.

Sentindo-se desconfortável, ele pegou a jarra de vinho e ser viu-se de uma taça.

— Você não agiu como criança.

— Uma mulher rejeitada, então, ou qualquer outra coisa igualmente dramática. Tente não me contradizer quando eu es tiver me desculpando.

Apesar de todos os esforços, seus lábios curvaram-se com for ça contra a borda do copo. Se ele não se cuidasse, poderia desco brir que estava louco por ela.

— Muito bem. Mais alguma coisa?

— Só um pouco. — Ela pegou um dos poucos petit-fours que tinham sobrado, lutou por um instante consigo mesma, e depois colocou-o na boca.— Eu não deveria deixar que meus sentimen tos pessoais interferissem com a direção do hotel. O problema é que quase tudo o que penso ou sinto está ligado ao hotel.

— Nenhum de nós estava pensando no hotel ontem à noite. Talvez seja este o problema.

— Talvez.

— Quer que eu ponha o sofá no lugar?

— Sim. Negócios, como sempre — Gina disse a si mesma, enquanto se dirigia para a outra extremidade para ajudá-lo a le vantar o sofá. No momento em que o puseram no lugar, ela deu a volta para afofar as almofadas. — Vi você dançando com a Sra. Minerva. Ela ficou emocionada.

— Eu gosto dela.

— Acho que sim — Gina disse lentamente, levantando o corpo e estudando-o. — Você não é do tipo de homem de gostar com facilidade.

— Não.

Ela queria chegar até ele, levar a mão a seu rosto. Mas isso seria ridículo, ela se disse. Mas, mesmo tendo pedido desculpas, continuava zangada com ele por causa da noite anterior.

— Sua vida foi muito difícil? — murmurou.

— Não.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, com um risinho.

— Ora, você não me diria, mesmo que tivesse sido. Tenho de aprender a não lhe fazer perguntas. Por que não depomos as ar mas, Harry? A vida é curta demais para maus sentimentos.

— Não tenho maus sentimentos em relação a você, Gina.

Ela sorriu um pouco.

— É tentador, mas não vou perguntar que tipo de sentimen tos tem por mim.

— Eu não seria capaz de dizer a você, porque nem eu ainda sei direito. — Ficou surpreso pelas palavras terem saído tão facil mente. Depois de tomar todo o vinho, depositou a taça vazia so bre a mesa.

— Bem. — Distraída, ela puxou os cabelos para trás com as mãos. — Esta é a primeira coisa que você me diz que consigo compreender. Parece que estamos no mesmo barco. Devo acredi tar que depusemos as armas?

— Claro.

Ela olhou na direção do outro disco que caíra na vitrola antiga, relíquia de seu avô.

— Este é um dos meus favoritos. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. — Sorria novamente quando olhou para ele. — Você nunca me con vidou para dançar.

— Não, não convidei.

— A Sra. Minerva disse que você é muito leve. — Esticou a mão para ele, mais como um gesto de paz do que um convite. Incapaz de resistir, ele a tomou entre as suas. Seus olhos permaneceram ligados enquanto ele a puxou lentamente para si.

****Nota da autora:**

**Gente que saudade! Agora vou tentar agilizar as atualizações como pedido de desculpas ok! Mais dois capítulos ainda esse mês!!!**

**Beijão  
**


End file.
